


【all卫】长平外传

by allwall (cyancyan)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyan/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 玛丽苏存档
Relationships: all卫
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wei Qing Relationship





	1. 牧羊

**Author's Note:**

> 和亲友商量了一下把这篇之前坑了的公孙卫改成了凹卫，满足她想看玛丽苏的愿望，所以是玛丽苏玛丽苏玛丽苏，重要事情说三遍，慎入。  
> 不怎么考据，但是会有个人对史实理解的私货，我流我流我流，同样说三遍。  
> 会有n条感情线，但是主要感情线不会太多，几乎全是卫青单人视角，攻视角不多，最多就是第三视角交代一下攻的背景之类。  
> 因为选取角色原因，主要场景在军队，不怎么涉及朝堂政斗，资料有限，考据有限，所以主线就是谈恋爱谈恋爱谈恋爱，最后说三遍。
> 
> 以上声明都能接受再决定能不能看下去，欢迎讨论欢迎一切意见，目前没有完整思路，写一点算一点。  
> 现在还在修改之前的前九章，会有一些人设和感情线的调整。文风也有调整。希望能不坑，一点点来吧。

河东平阳，又是一年严冬，旷野的寒风在田间呼啸着。农户们只好坚守闭门不出，却依然无法抵御这寒气的侵袭，人尚且难得温饱，圈养的牛羊更是冻死无数。一连数日，家家户户间就断了音讯，连平素迎来送往的平阳侯府门前都冷清了下来。

田地与山丘上的牧草大多枯死，但是羊却是不得不放。前几日天气寒冷，羊群被圈在羊圈里只能吃补料，几天都无法活动，已经是按耐不住了。它们时而骚动，时而哀鸣，不得已，牧童们还得坚持着出门放羊。

牧羊是轻体力活，一般交给妇女和孩童去做。平阳的牧童们经常聚到一起一同放牧，互相也好有个照应。他们经常将羊群赶在一起，大家按顺序轮流盯着，其他没事干的自然可以一起嬉戏玩闹。

孩童们游戏，总喜欢选出一个领头的来，平阳这一带的领头正是阿青。阿青除了放羊勤快、技术好之外，还总能想出新的游戏点子。因为牧羊本身无趣又消耗时间，每次一去就是一整天，所以阿青会带着他们去爬树摘果子，或者挖陷阱逮些兔子来烤，偶尔还会编草房子什么的供他们休息。阿青做起这些信手拈来，其他牧童因此都很钦佩他。

然而，阿青的父母兄弟却并不待见他，尤其是他的那些哥哥们，从没把他当做弟弟，因为这个半路出现来路不明的野孩子，不知道是父亲和外面哪个不要脸的女人私通生下的。

阿青的父亲郑季是给事平阳府的小吏，比普通农户有些地位，常在平阳侯府往来，一来二去就和侯府上一个姓卫的女仆好上了，这才生下了阿青。露水姻缘让郑季无法对阿青有什么关注，他只是生性冷漠，倒是他正室的孩子们非常讨厌他，对于这种入侵者有着孩童天生的敌意，从来不允许他姓郑。阿青也从来不说他叫郑青，只称自己叫阿青。

刚来郑家时，阿青不过五六岁。他的哥哥们动辄打骂他，已是家常便饭。郑季虽然冷漠，也不愿见到家里这些琐事，便让阿青出去放羊。日沐朝露而出，夜披星子而归，一去一整个白天就没了，他的那些哥哥们没法再怎么招惹他。

童年时的阿青习惯一个人放羊，虽然一开始他什么也不懂，偶尔会丢些乱跑的小羊。每每这时他就不敢回家，因为回家迎接的就是父母的责罚和哥哥们的虐待，但是又不得不回，每次都如同赴死一般，后来倒是渐渐习惯了。

时间长了，阿青有了经验，知道放羊管住头羊最重要，羊群会紧跟头羊不容易走散，而且跟小羊们同吃同住，早已掌握了和它们交流的方法。

阿青羊群的头羊是一头矫健的公羊，通身雪白，走起路来神气活现，阿青便给他起名叫大将军，因为有汉以来当得起大将军称号的只有淮阴侯一人。阿青最喜欢的就是听村里的说书先生讲大将军韩信的故事。什么明修栈道、暗渡陈仓，什么背水一战、十面埋伏，他都记得滚瓜烂熟，尽管他不怎么识字，也常把已经暗中倒背如流的大将军故事讲给放羊的伙伴们听，这成了后来伙伴们推选他为领头的原因之一。

一开始放羊的阿青是十分寂寞的，他看着洁白的羊群如云朵般变幻莫测，心事也不知道可以说给谁听，因此他揣摩出自娱自乐的那一套游戏。寂寞的人终会学会自娱自乐和苦中作乐，人不能被命运碾压过，就要学会压过生活。这一切持续到玩伴阿峥的出现。

赵峥是阿青隔壁家的小孩，也是小吏家的儿子，年纪较阿青稍长，举止却是十分活泼。作为家里的老二，赵父很少管他，家里的希望都押在他大哥头上，他倒是乐得清闲。

赵峥第一次见到阿青时，阿青正坐在石头上盯着羊群。

“喂，那边的那个小孩，你是新来的？叫什么名字？”赵峥朝阿青远远喊道。

阿青有些腼腆，尤其是面对陌生人，只当太远了听不清，保持一动不动，没有回应。

赵峥蹑手蹑脚走近，坐到他身边，认真注视他的侧脸，高高的眉骨下直挺的鼻梁吸引了他的目光，赵峥看出他有些紧张，眼睛眨都不敢眨，长长的睫毛一动不动，仿佛可以一直这么数下去。

赵峥坐了半晌也不见阿青说话，不禁笑了，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，道：“放羊的小娃，你叫什么名字？”  
阿青听了说话声，不禁一颤，别过脸看着坐在自己身边的男孩，如同受惊的小鹿般，半天才吐出两个字，“阿青。”

“阿青，倒是好听。不过，你谁家的小孩儿啊，我怎么没见过？这里的小孩儿没有我不认识的。”赵峥用手撑着头，歪着脖子看着阿青。

阿青眼神蓦然一黯，不过还是回答道：“郑季家。”

“诶诶诶？郑叔叔家不就在我家隔壁，我居然没见过你？你别是在骗我！”赵峥一拍腿，忍不住跳起来。

阿青无语。“我说的都是真的，你爱信不信。”

赵峥以为阿青生气了，忙道：“别别别，别生气，我又不是故意的，还不是因为郑大和郑二长得普通，哪有你这么好看，一看就不是亲兄弟。”

阿青听了赵峥这话又好气又好笑，忍不住道：“本来就不是亲兄弟啊。”

赵峥懵了：“郑叔叔什么时候纳妾了？”

阿青摇摇头：“我娘不是他的妾，我娘只是我娘。”阿青看他有些犯傻，忍不住呛他，“你小小年纪就知道纳妾，怕不是以后要娶十七八个老婆，一看就不是好人。”

赵峥初见他只觉他腼腆不爱说话，谁知道没说几句就开自己玩笑，顿时觉得有趣，“你怎么知道我不是好人？认我做大哥，保准没人敢欺负你！”

阿青心中倏忽一暖，嘴上却是不信，道：“如果是我哥哥们欺负我，你又能怎样？”

“啊？他们两个？大不了打一架。”赵峥认真回答道。

“好。”

之后，赵峥只要有空，就和阿青一起牧羊，其间，帮阿青结识了不少好朋友，比如常来隔壁外婆家住的那个姓减的小子。只是一开始赵峥还是阿青的大哥，不久，阿青就变成了赵峥的大哥，也是所有人的大哥。至于哥哥们欺负他的事，他倒是再也没和赵峥提过。

是日清晨，黑云压城，天气寒冷异常，可是羊群已经在羊圈里待了三天，实在撑不住了，阿青只得赶着羊群出圈。天再冷，也得放羊。

咬着牙，顶着寒风，不到十岁的阿青身体瘦得和排骨一样，只是简单将棉花塞进单衣里，凛冽的风轻易就躲进了他的怀里、藏在衣袖间，怎么赶也赶不走。

阿青敲了敲隔壁的墙，三长一短，这是他和赵峥约定的暗号，只要有事找他，他就会这么敲墙，因为墙对面就是赵峥的寝室。

不一会儿就传来了一个少年的声音：“是阿青吗？今天要放羊吗？”正是赵峥。

“嗯。”阿青答道。

”可是今天太冷了，我爹不让我出去啊。”赵峥无奈道。

阿青有些失落，还是回道：“没事，我自己去就好。”说着自己赶着羊正要出门。

砰！只见一人从墙上跳下来，咚的一声摔在地上，阿青仔细一看，却是赵峥。赵峥拍拍土站了起来，像是习惯了一样，笑道：“我偷跑出来的，你该怎么奖励我啊？”

阿青看着他全身是土，有些心疼，不过还是嘴硬道：“想—得—美—”刻意拉长了调子，突然一转身，“最多也就是唱歌给你听。”

阿青放羊无聊时最喜欢唱歌，赵峥也不知道他是从哪学来的，而且歌词晦涩，他听不太懂，只是单纯觉得调子好听。

赵峥听阿青说要唱歌给他听，哈哈一笑，道：“好啊，那我们这就走吧。”

阿青和赵峥两个少年赶着羊群，并肩而行。

二人往前行了几里，恰好走到了山坳之间。天空中的云愈发阴沉，突然间狂风大作，挟卷着冰雪，径直朝着地面砸下来，发出清脆的撞击声。随着冰雪砸下，安静的羊群突然变得骚动起来，欲向四周逃散，特别是躲在母羊下的小羊，发出了惊恐的鸣叫。少年们顶着狂风，止步不前，似要被大风将骨头吹散了一般。

阿青努力将四散的羊群赶到一起，虽然他走起路来已是十分困难。

“阿青，我们先跑吧，不要管羊了好么？”赵峥用尽全力发声，声音透过冰雪还是十分微弱，只能看见他哈出的一阵白气。

阿青没有回话，自顾自赶着羊群，尽管效果甚微，已有几只羊逃向了山坳深处。赵峥知道拗不过他，只好勉力向前试图拉他过来。

突然，“大将军”，正是领头的公羊发出一声长鸣，其声铮铮然，似有穿云裂石之力。顿时，四散的羊群立刻聚拢了来，这领头的公羊是绝境中唯一的信念，将大家召唤在一起。

“大将军”抬眼看向主人，像是宣告什么似的，随即又低下头，带领羊群前进。阿青很是高兴，笑着摸了摸它的头，塞给它一把从家里带来的，今年冬天剩下的为数不多的牧草。

赵峥看到这一幕很是惊异，“阿青，原来它这么听你的话。”

阿青还没来得及回话，又是一阵大风刮过，远比上一阵要猛烈得多，伴着雷声隆隆，羊群实在是支撑不住了，求生的本能让它们逃向可能的躲避之处。

赵峥知道阿青在乎羊群，但是此时逃命才是要紧，于是他一把抓住阿青的手臂，带着他狂奔起来。他们乘风而行，行进非常迅速。

赵峥十分清楚附近的地形，有一处山洞正是他们平常游戏的根据地，于是他拽着阿青向山洞奔去。

眼见山洞就在前方，洞口已经清晰可见，二人一跃，一起滚进了山洞里。

阿青立马爬起来，因为他知道他的“大将军”一直跟着他，于是他走到洞口将大将军牵了进来，拍了拍他身上的雪。至于其他的羊，阿青想，多半已经……唉，只能祈祷他们能安全度过风雪找到回家的路。

阿青和赵峥二人用干草和枯藤将洞口封住，避免风雪侵入，又用平时储存在洞里的枯枝点起火来，不久，山洞已经变得明亮且温暖。

二人衣服上的冰雪融化后，全身湿了透顶。阿青只得把衣服脱下来，晾在火堆旁边，至于揣着的棉花，估计以后也用不成了。

“嘿，没想到你身上也是有肌肉的。”赵峥打量着阿青精瘦的上身那一层薄薄的肌肉，笑道，“我还以为你像个大姑娘似的。”

阿青懒得理他，有些嫌弃地道：“我也是练过的，别看现在不如你，以后一定会比你强的！”说着别过头去，不去看正在脱上衣的赵峥。

赵峥知道他脾气上来了，一时难搞，正好四下探视，看看山洞里还剩下什么，可以熬过这几天的大风雪。

赵峥摸了摸脚下铺着的干草，感觉有些黏黏的，凑在鼻子下一闻，竟有股血腥味。赵峥一惊，立马警惕起来，轻声道，“阿青，你别动。”

阿青以为赵峥像往常一样要做什么恶作剧，故意回头看他，却见赵峥向他打了一个噤声的手势，阿青才发现事情有些不对，立马不做声。

赵峥透着火光看到山洞的深处躺着一位成年男子，身材不高，却很健壮，手臂里还抱着一把带血的刀，他好像昏了过去。赵峥用枯枝戳了戳他，发现成年男子一动不动，这才放心叫阿青过来看。

阿青蹲在男子身边仔细侦查了一番，先探了鼻息，呼吸均匀，道：“阿铮，他受了伤，不过是外伤，很轻。”说着翻开男子的衣物，又看了伤口，像是刀伤。然后在男子的衣物里找到了药瓶，阿青闻了闻，这熟悉的味道一定是止血药了。

阿青将药瓶递给了赵峥，道：“这是从他身上翻到的止血药，既然他随身携带，看来他常用这个，应该有效，你给他涂上吧。”

说着，阿青起身，将腰带撕下一截，用火烤了几下，绑在了伤口处。

赵峥见他处理伤口如此熟练，有些好奇，道：“阿青，你是懂医术吗？”

阿青摇摇头，苦笑道：“医术这么深奥，我一个放羊娃怎么会懂得？熟能生巧罢了。”

赵峥见他神色有异，便不好再问。只是在火光之下，倒是能看清楚看起来白皙的皮肤上有数不清的类似鞭痕的印记，不过留下的疤已经很淡了，看起来恢复得不错，小孩子再长几年，估计就彻底看不见了。

两个少年经过这一番折腾实在疲惫，便在篝火边相拥睡去，牵到一边的公羊也合上了眼。

没过多久，两个少年便被脚步声吵醒，只是不辨情况，二人只得谨慎地继续躺在草堆里面，装作正在熟睡。阿青心里明白，定是那名男子醒了，只是是敌是友，只能赌一把了。

听着簌簌的衣物摩擦声和步步逼近的脚步声，阿青眼睛闭得更紧了，他感到赵峥搂他的手臂也突然变紧了，压着他已有些难受，便知道阿铮也警惕了起来。他的阿铮还是跟他心有灵犀的，阿青心想，只是不知道这是不是最后一次和他在一起了，和这个他有生以来的唯一一个朋友。不过，和唯一的挚友一起共赴黄泉，倒也是不枉此生，阿青从未在一瞬间有过这么多念头，无限柔情涌向心头，似是想清楚了某些事。

阿青感到脖子上一凉，像是屠刀正架在自己脖颈上，正要睁眼看看，未想先听到身边急促喘息的声音，“要杀先杀我，不要恩将仇报，杀了阿青。”

阿青猛地睁眼，发现想要杀自己的正是自己救过的成年男子。那汉子一脸正直，神情精悍，倒不像是坏人。那人听了赵峥这么一说，倒是有些错愕，又狠下心问道：“你们到底是谁？”

阿青上身被刀卡着，一动不能动，只是伸出小臂指着他的伤口处，清澈的眼神直直盯着他：“我是阿青，替你治伤的人，那条布正是我绑的。”

那汉子听阿青说话不卑不亢，令人信服，便收回了刀。抱拳一揖，“在下河内轵郭翁伯，单名一个解字，方才多有得罪，还请二位见谅。”语气恳切无比。

阿青见这汉子方才还要置自己于死地，现在却又道歉如此诚恳，也是难得。他年方十岁，从未见过此类人物，而这人倒是有几分说书人口中的游侠做派。阿青觉得有趣，便学着他的腔调说话：“郭大哥，在下平阳阿青，这位是贤兄赵峥，我二人放羊路过此地，恰逢大风雪，正好躲避于此处。”阿青说完便笑了，他从未这么文绉绉说过话，终究是少年心性，让他忍不住学人说话。

郭解不懂他为何笑，有些疑惑，赵峥看出了阿青的心思，只得掐了一下阿青的手臂，接道：“阿青说得没错，我们是在这里躲风雪，然后就碰到了你，阿青便给你包扎了伤口，之后我们太累了就睡了过去，醒来就是眼前这样了。”

郭解了然：“原来如此，多谢二位小兄弟了。”说着又是一揖，“只是我郭某人，年少任侠，尝替亲友报仇，杀人如麻，自是结下仇人无数。如今也正是被仇人追杀，才沦落于此。方才，我以为二位是仇人派来杀我的。又一想不对，若是兄弟二人真是来杀我的，我早已死了，何以会如此醒来？而且这位兄弟直视我也并不惊惧，眼神澄明可知问心无愧。足见二位兄弟定是好人，救人水火，郭某人定会尽心回报二位。”

阿青听他说了这么一长串分析有些晕了，不过也明白了这位兄台知道自己救了他，夸了自己，还说要回报自己，不禁笑了，“那郭大哥要怎么回报呢？”阿青认真看着郭解道。

TBC


	2. 跋涉

郭解虽然年少时常任性妄为，内心极为阴狠，偶遇不快便好杀人，可成人后倒像是变了心性，喜欢以德报怨，施舍对方却不图回报，这次想报答阿青也符合他平常习惯，只是以为对方会循常礼假意推脱一番再提要求，没想到这孩子提的倒是直白，内心有些诧异。

“小兄弟，你平生难道没有什么愿望想要实现吗？”郭解无法直接回答，只好反过来问他。“郭某不才，只有兄弟遍布四海，无论身在何处，哪怕是杀人偿命，也能办到。”

阿青听他一言，眼神一凛，认真道：“阿青没别的所求，只希望能去长安看看。”

郭解笑道：“不过小事一桩，郭某杀人之后，过关尚易如反掌，去长安只需帮你伪造个身份即可，车马更无需担忧。阿青，你确定只提这么一个要求？”

阿青摇了摇头：“阿青别无所求。”顿了一顿，又道：“因为阿青母亲在长安，想回去看看亲人，我已经……很久没见过她了。”

赵峥在旁边围观一直没有插话，突然接道：“我也要去长安。”阿青不解；“你去长安干什么？”说完，才发觉赵峥不过是想同自己一起，双颊泛了一层红晕，后悔轻易问了出来。

赵峥似是瞥了阿青一眼，迅速转过头，对着郭解笑道：“长安是帝都，毕竟无限繁华，去游玩一圈，也是快事一件，不知郭兄可以捎带我吗？”

郭解听了，哈哈一笑，“这位兄弟倒是洒脱，必定一生喜乐。那我就送你和阿青一同去长安。”

阿青听赵峥回答出乎所料，自觉之前是自己多情了，只想转移话题：“郭大哥，可是我们现在连出去都是困难，更别说去长安了。”

“我已经放出消息，让我兄弟带手下来接我们，只是如今大雪封山，我们想出去难，他们要进来更难。”郭解虽然在谈论困境，语气倒是坦然，像是经历过无数绝境一般。“只是这几天的食物，倒是问题。”郭解思索了一番，环顾四周，眼前一亮：“这只山羊，是你们的吗？膘肥体壮，可以吃上几天了。”

阿青眼神一黯，半晌不说话。郭解不解，“小兄弟，你怎么了？”

“是，它是我的羊，只是，它也是我的朋友。”

“哈哈哈哈，哪有人和羊做朋友？”郭解听了这话不禁大笑。“人养了羊就是为了吃它的肉，用它的皮毛，哪有这么虚伪的朋友。”郭解摇头道。

“不是这样的，不是……至少我不是。”阿青喃喃道。因为他的“大将军”是领头羊，并没有像其他羊那样养肥了就杀，和阿青相处了有几年的时间，早已有了感情，如今要为了自己活命就要杀掉它，阿青实在狠不下心。

那头公羊似乎明白了主人的心思，发出沉吟之声。

赵峥明白阿青的感情，只是他奔波了一整天一口饭都没有吃，正在长身体的小伙子早已饿得不行，只得劝阿青道：“它本来就是畜生，你好好养它，已经尽了主人之道。况且它总有一死，不是今天就是明天，不是被我们吃，也终会被别人吃。就算不被吃掉，也会回归到这天地间。”

赵峥平时看起来不太正经，这番话说起来倒是头头是道，阿青虽然觉得他的话哪里不对，却又分辨不出，急得眼泪都出来了，“不是这样的，不是这样的……我知道它会死，但是不会是这样的结局。”阿青哽咽道，他眼前隐约浮现出心中那位大将军的脸来。

赵峥见他执拗，只好继续劝道：“你不愿杀它，我和郭大哥去杀它好了。”

阿青不说话，将脸埋在双臂间，瘦小的身体抽动着。

那头公羊见不是它的主人来杀他，顶起了犄角，像要决一死战。

赵峥不敢靠近，只是在公羊前头徘徊。郭解见状，迅速从羊的身后进攻，猛得将山羊扑倒，四蹄朝天。山羊没有轻易屈服，不停挣扎着发出哀鸣。赵峥配合地握住前蹄，郭解用刀将山羊的胸口切开寸余长的扣子，伸手进去用手指勾断动脉，瞬间山羊就放弃了挣扎，却是一滴血也没见到。

赵峥有些钦佩地看着郭解，这种杀羊的的手法干净利落不见血，他在平阳从未见过。

郭解见他神情古怪，猜到几分，道：“从匈奴人那儿学来的，草原上的人都这么杀羊，别小瞧匈奴人，他们干这事比谁都精明。”

赵峥听到“匈奴”二字胸腔一震，道：“匈奴人残忍霸道，屠戮我大汉子民，实在可恨，只恨不能从军出征，杀他个片甲不留，将他们彻底赶出我大汉。”

郭解见他年纪轻轻就有如此志向，不像平时那个活泼散漫的少年，凶狠的眼神还有几分像年轻时的自己。

赵峥继续道：“只是现在，皇帝只知道和亲，任由匈奴劫掠我们的子民却不作为。这样下去，什么时候才能赶走匈奴人？我愿从军却走投无门。”

“没想到你小小年纪就有如此志气！”郭解赞叹道，“不过眼前的重点，你还是先哄好他吧。”郭解压低了声音道，眼神朝阿青方向瞥了一瞥。

赵峥倏然泄气，满腔豪情一时化为乌有。虽然阿青向来善解人意，很少给他置气，但是这次是他主动要杀他心爱的羊，多半一时哄不回来了，不禁气馁。

赵峥转身见阿青紧闭着双眼，眼睫颤了颤，躺在干草堆上假装睡着了，也不敢再和他说什么，任由他睡了过去。

阿青是闻着烤羊肉的香气醒来的，他已经一天多没有进食了，实在是饿得疼醒了。醒来就闻到如此诱惑的香气不禁吞了吞口水。

赵峥和郭解之前简单处理完了死掉的山羊，剥下皮，去掉内脏，清理了羊肉，就烤上了，顿时山洞里肉香四溢。

阿青平时一年也吃不到几口羊肉，倒不是父母虐待他，而是平常人家本就如此。他家的羊都用来卖给大户，赚钱补贴家用，偶尔有些卖不出去的病死的羊，才会自家食用，就是这些也分不到他。

如此诱惑当前，自是很难拒绝，只是想一想这只羊是如何死的，阿青就没了食欲。

赵峥见阿青醒来，却迟迟不过来，只得上前给他递到嘴边。阿青不吃，却也不说话。

赵峥关心道；“身体重要，我们还要去长安，不能先把命丢在这儿。这是我亲手做的，你不尝尝，别告诉我在你心里还不如一只羊。”

阿青听到前面还在十分严肃考虑活下去的问题，听到赵峥后面的胡话心中暗笑·，他知道他这位朋友正经不了多久，就会放飞了去，于是认真回道：“是不如。”赵峥一愣。“你哪里有羊好吃呢。”说着笑了出来。

赵峥听他这话，知道他没那么伤心了，傻笑着只是点了点头。

风雪持续了四五日，这几日，阿青三人都靠羊肉度日。

阿青嫌赵峥做得不好，就自己动起手，还拿出了他储存在山洞里的花椒桂皮等佐料，更添了几番风味。

这几日闲暇时，郭解常与他们二人讲些奇闻异事，庙堂江湖，无所不包，阿青和赵峥听到惊奇处忍不住拍手称赞。他们哪知道郭解经历之多之奇，远非常人能比，能得如此高人指点，也是平生一大幸事。

郭解听说赵峥想从军，便教授了他二人一套吐纳之法，日常练习，可以让人身手矫健，体轻如燕，便于以后骑射。

阿青没想到天下之大远非他牧羊所见，时事更胜说书有趣。没想到他第一次接触这大千世界，却是在这狭小的方寸之间。

翌日清晨，冰雪渐消，久违的阳光斜照进山洞，透过洞口铺满的枝蔓，将斑驳的阴影投向石壁上。一阵嗒嗒的马蹄声伴着铜铃从远处传来，愈发清晰。

郭解心喜，知道定是援兵到了，整理好衣物准备出去迎接，谁知一位游侠打扮的青年男子已经突然出现在了眼前。

“雷兄弟，你终于来了。”郭解激动迎上前问候，那青年男子同样惊喜，拍了拍郭解肩膀：“辛苦郭兄在这促狭之地呆这么久。”

郭解转身将那名男子拉到身侧，向阿青二人引见。阿青方得知这位虽然风尘仆仆却不减游侠气的人物名叫雷被，郭解说他素通剑术，单就剑术这一门而言，可以说是江湖第一剑，天下无敌。

阿青暗中打量他的佩剑，见他剑鞘古朴，看不出什么稀奇，却隐隐给人寒冽之气，阿青虽然不懂刀剑什么的，依然猜出那定是一把宝剑，顿时好奇起来。

雷被见那少年目光一直在自己腰间流连，瞬间猜中了他的心思。不过见他神色坦率，不像寻常觊觎者的贪婪，反而有几分天真大胆，让人觉得可爱，忍不住多看了他几眼。

郭解与雷被寒暄了一番，两人久未见面，相谈甚欢。阿青没有插话，只是站在一旁看得出神，忽然间，察觉有人扯自己的袖子，发现是赵峥。

“阿青，我们要和雷大哥去长安了！”赵峥见阿青反应迟钝，在他眼前晃了晃手。

“啊，什么？和雷大哥？去长安？”阿青回过神。

“对，刚才郭大哥拜托雷大哥送我们去长安。”赵峥看向阿青，疑惑道：“怎么？你不开心么？”

阿青忙道：“没什么，当然开心，真的很开心！”勉强挤出一丝微笑。

这个消息如晴空霹雳，响在心上。多年夙愿达成，阿青第一时刻并不是觉得开心，而是……解脱？毕竟可以远离这个噩梦般的地方，摆脱生父的冷漠，哥哥们的虐待，不过，这里同样有过美妙而难忘的记忆，是青涩而迷茫的少年时代。

如今，就要离开了？再也不回来了？阿青如做梦一般，他似乎察觉到了这几天的经历让他相比从前多愁善感了些，或许这就是成长，至于之后如何，阿青已经顾不了那么多了。

雷被带着两个少年上路去长安。阿青第一次骑马，攥紧缰绳的手心满是汗，不是一般的紧张，赵峥也是一样。

阿青骑马走在最前，赵峥走在最后，雷被跟在中间方便指点他们平衡的技巧。一开始行得慢，不过两个聪敏的少年人都掌握得很快，熟练之后也能纵马如飞。

骑马虽然颠簸，时间长了往往会觉得腰臀酸痛，但是阿青骑马，只觉得马上有前所未有的自由，心旷神怡之际，不知觉就哼起歌来。

阿青小时候在平阳侯府常听阿母唱些小调，郑卫之风绮丽悦耳，有柔情万种，是诸宾客的最爱，主人便叫侯府的讴歌者多练习这种。当时礼教还未如后世严苛，郑卫之风尚未被诋之淫靡，描绘青年男女恋爱的曲调清新自然，大有思无邪的味道。

卫母给他取名阿青，有几分是从“青青子衿”而来，青父姓郑，这首郑风曲调幽微婉转，唱女子等待心上人而不得那矜持的哀怨。“纵我不往，子宁不嗣音？”，想到后来郑季的无情，真是一曲成谶。

此刻，三人纵马穿林，歌声响振林樾，只剩惬意万分。

在城外行了几日，一路风餐露宿，虽然快意，也确实比寻常生活艰苦，身边干粮只有煮熟后晾干的黍米，因为方便携带，只是难以下咽。阿青能吃饱已经觉得足够，赵峥却是吃不管了，欲打些野味解馋。

阿青笑他好吃，仍是和他一起准备起来。雷被平常独来独往自在惯了的，这几日却要照顾他们两个少年，更是辛苦，于是原地阖眼休息。阿青在近处找些树枝准备生火，赵峥则去远处布置陷阱。

火堆边，果然暖和多了，阿青在火堆边搓着手。然而一个时辰过去了，赵峥还没回来。他一定是什么都没逮到，不敢回来吧，阿青心里暗暗笑他，却还是不由自主担心了起来。

一个，两个，三个时辰过去了，赵峥还未回来。阿青十分着急，只得和雷被一同寻找。地上脚印很浅，若隐若现，阿青只能勉强识别出来跟着脚印寻找，有时脚印消失了，又没了头绪。四周找遍，也没有赵峥的身影。

脚印断了，前方地上突然出现了一些马蹄印，雷被看到印记很深，并且非常清晰，像是马队刚经过不久。

“不好，这应该是匈奴骑兵。”雷被仔细侦查完马蹄印，向阿青道。

“什么？匈奴人？”阿青一颤。

“没错，这种马是匈奴用的战马，而且蹄印凌乱，行动十分仓促，不会是商队，只可能是从上郡过来劫掠的骑兵。”雷被虽然心急仍是十分冷静的分析着，“看方向，他们应该是劫掠而归，看到赵兄弟就把他掠走了。”

阿青心中一凉，双腿一软倒在地上，虽然没有确凿证据，他根本不愿相信雷大哥的说法，但是眼下也没什么别的可能了。

雷被自己也愈加相信，只有这种可能了，十分内疚涌上心头，他有负郭解的嘱托，顿首懊悔不已。

阿青不能言语，这十数日经历之多，远胜之前十年，突然得到与突然失去接踵而来，让他自顾不暇，急剧变化的环境逼迫他要尽快长大。

“大将军”死了，赵峥失踪了，生死未卜。

为什么自己要去长安？如果不去，阿峥就不会不见？阿青自责。

终于哭了出来，却是静默无声的，雷被只能看到他小小身体颤抖着，像风中的树叶。

之后几日，雷被一边带着阿青急速赶往长安，一边派耳目调查赵峥的踪影，只是赵峥失踪一事目前依然无半点线索。

阿青路上不怎么说活，睡觉照常，只是吃的变少了，脸色有些苍白。雷被向来行事粗犷，也照顾不到这些，只能由他去了。之前和赵峥相互倚靠的阿青又回到了最初独自支撑的生活，要尽快振作，长安，就在眼前了。

长安，是大汉帝都，左据函谷、二崤之阻，右界褒斜、陇首之险，是以高祖定都于此。历经高惠文景四朝，建设已是繁华非凡。

阿青跟着雷被骑马进入长安街区，只见其街衢洞达，闾阎上千，东西两市之内，更是人不得顾，车不得旋。但见红尘四合，烟云相连。

阿青见路上行人服饰奢侈，看起来非富即贵，赞叹之余难免有些自卑之情，不过欢乐的丝竹，热闹的集市，已是让阿青目不暇接，新奇的玩意就摆在市肆外面，琳琅满目，便将这心底的思绪抛下，投入这欢快的人潮之中。

酒肆边正劝客的商女见到眼前英俊的少年也是热情大胆招呼，阿青脸红，却又十分好奇，只能偷偷看着这些热情美丽的姑娘们。路边常有游侠驰骋而过，见到雷被都十分恭敬停下问候，阿青这才知道雷大哥在游侠中地位非比寻常，心中敬佩油然而生。

经过两市再往前行不久就到了宫门，下马而行，在丹遅青户、铺金砌玉的未央长乐两宫之间，便是贵族居住的尚冠里。转过一个街道，就看到了宏伟壮观的平阳公主府。

这一行所见令阿青目眩神迷，然而更令人心动的还是那即将见到的家人。

阿母，您还记得我吗？

近乡情更怯，阿青在公主府前停下了脚步。触目所及，是朱门深墙。

TBC


	3. 初识

迎客的家僮带着阿青和雷被穿过重重回廊，将他俩领往后院僮仆居住的宿舍。回廊栏杆上铺了一层金箔，在初春稀薄的阳光照射下，流动着若隐若现的光彩。园子里栽种着珍贵的花卉草木，连婢女僮仆的衣饰都精致得一丝不苟。

阿青从未见过这番景色，便是他小时候住过的平阳侯府也无法与帝都华贵的公主府媲美，不过他这几日经历颇多，喜怒不轻易形于色，只是心内暗暗感慨。

到了后院，家僮示意他们在外等待，独自进了舍内寻人。不久，便有一名中年妇人和三个少女一齐出来。

那妇人年纪不轻，眼中颇有风霜之色，穿着也较为朴素，不过眉目间依然能看出盛年时残留的风流之态，只是随着岁月沉淀，多了几分温婉。

三个锦衣少女看起来年纪差别不大，年纪最大的也不到桃李之年，比其他二人多了些成熟温柔。中间年纪的眼神颇为凌厉，看起来有几分精明强干。年纪最小的身量还未长成，却是容貌最为美丽，身段袅娜，楚楚动人。纵是雷被江湖阅历甚多，也难一时间见到这么多风格各异的美丽女子，难免惊奇。

阿青见到这中年妇人的脸，动也不动，站在那里只是盯着她看。那妇人远处看到阿青时就颤了颤身体，双腿打战，直到让身旁年长的少女搀扶才走到阿青身边。

那妇人不说话，只是伸出颤抖的手，从阿青的额头拂过，像是触碰易碎的琉璃一般小心翼翼，然后，扑在阿青胸口小声哭了起来。

阿青也不说话，只是伸手抱住了妇人，轻轻拍了拍她弓着的脊背。三个少女站在一旁想上前和阿青说话，却是又止步不前，欲言又止。

“阿青……我的儿……回来了！”妇人哭完终于颤抖得说出一句不算完整的话来，她正是阿青的生母卫媪。

“阿母，是，儿子回来了。”阿青轻声说道。说完，看着旁边的少女：“姐姐们都在呢，大哥呢？”

见母亲哭完，三位少女走到阿青身边，一个比一个激动，询问他的近况。

卫媪缓了缓道：“你大哥今天出府办事去了，晚上等他回来你就能看到他了，你大哥，他也是很想你了。”顿了顿，补充道：“长子说你要回来，我不信，路途那么远，你还那么小，可要怎么办？只是郑季真不是个东西，当初真不该让他带你走，都是阿母对不起你。”

雷被见他们家人团聚，心生欣慰，只是自己还有其他事要办，便急着要告辞。卫媪知道是雷被送阿青回来，拉着他的手感谢不停。热情难拒，半晌，直到卫媪和少女们忙着替阿青布置去了，雷被才得以脱身。

“阿青，你过来，我有东西给你。”雷被单独叫来阿青，解下腰中一直系着的佩剑，递到阿青手上。

“雷大哥，这么贵重的东西，我不能要。”阿青并没有接，坚决拒绝道。

雷被笑道：“算不上贵重。剑术，剑术，贵在术而不在剑。我早已过了倚靠宝剑的时日，难得遇到合适的人，你必须收下。”

说完，将剑递给阿青，补充道：“路上把你的朋友弄丢了，只能先这样赔偿你。你就当先替我保管它好了，等我把赵兄弟找回来，你再还我不迟。”

阿青听到雷被提及赵峥，团聚的喜悦顿时烟消云散，又听他说要帮自己找回阿峥，心中一动，知道雷被用心良苦，知道他要自己不要放弃信念，还需要坚持练习，便没再拒绝，收下了宝剑。

“我会等你消息的！”阿青对着雷被远去的背影喊道。

傍晚，卫长子回来了，家里人难得齐聚，自是热闹非凡。虽然卫媪一家只是公主府的奴仆，但是吃穿日用也远比寻常人家要强，阿青难得和家人吃上一顿好饭，也是非常珍惜。

上面给阿青分发了僮仆的服饰，不过他年纪小，不好分配他具体的工作，于是他只能干些帮衬的杂活。他的大姐卫君孺和二姐卫少儿都是公主的侍女，轮流侍奉公主身边，只是公主近日刚回平阳，她们二人也是落得清闲。三姐卫子夫被选做了公主府的讴者，平日每天都要跟着乐师一起练习，却是十分辛苦。

本来卫媪一家是平阳侯的仆人，后来阳信公主嫁给平阳侯曹时后，见他们一家长得好看又能干，便要到了自己身边，后来曹时痼疾缠身，公主就搬回了长安的公主府，只是按时回平阳探望，比如这次。

阿青干活十分勤快，他话虽不多，但是待人温和，其他僮仆都喜欢和他相处。至于其他侍女见他年少可爱，时常逗他玩，阿青虽然会习惯性脸红，却也每每能大方得体应付过去，回应得滴水不漏。

公主回府后，听卫君孺说了阿青的事，要特别召见他。

阿青听到公主要见自己，心中有些忐忑。虽然这半个多月在府上做事，学了不少礼仪，但始终未见过公主这样的贵人，一时不知如何应对，阿青只得硬着头皮去了。

阿青亦步亦趋跟在后面，来到正殿，只见碧瓦飞甍，恢弘非凡。

这是阿青第一次进这里，他屏着呼吸，不敢抬头，心砰砰乱跳，只是感觉有人端坐在堂上，正注视着他。

他小心屈膝跪下，端正无比，然后下拜，“臣青见过公主。”

“平身吧。”阿青听到堂上传来沉郁中带着清丽女声。“不必拘礼。”话中似有所指，阿青知道公主看出了自己紧张，脸上一红，终于抬起头来看着公主，不禁一怔。

阿青见到坐在上面的公主端然若神，又艳若桃李，高华不负皇家天女的身份，脸愈发红了。

人少则慕父母，知好色则慕少艾。阿青年幼时没父母可慕，现在才有了阿母。至于好色，他年纪尚轻，还处于懵懂浑噩的状态。公主并非比阿青姐姐们美丽多少，但是公主独有的风范，却是寻常女子难以企及的。

阿青发觉自己失态，只好继续低头。公主见多识广，早猜出了他的心思，知道他年少单纯并无恶意，也没有计较，转过身对卫君孺道：“令弟果然好相貌，只呆在府里干杂活是屈才了。”公主一番话说完，继续看向阿青。

“会骑马吗？”

“会一点，但是还不熟练。”阿青想好了才谨慎地说。

“会就可以了，来做我的骑童吧，跟我出去比天天呆在府里强多了，还能见见世面。”

阿青虽然不知道骑童是做什么的，但是听说要骑马还能出去很是开心，连忙谢过公主。

做了骑童以后，发了新的衣服，比以前做杂役时华丽了许多，阿青穿上后看起来更俊秀了。

卫母看着儿子越来越出众心里高兴，但是只做奴仆心也有不甘。女儿们生得美丽还有可能嫁给好人家，飞上枝头。儿子又能怎样？卫长子相貌也不错，不还是只能当一辈子仆役，何时才能有出头之日，唉，卫媪叹气。当初她同意郑季带阿青走，就是以为能给儿子谋个前途，如今……不想也罢，能吃喝不愁，不挨打骂，她已是欣慰，还能有什么别的所求呢？

适逢春天，正是出游的好时节，公主历来不会闲着，这次便带着一行人浩浩荡荡来到甘泉游玩。阿青作为骑童，自是跟从。一行人沿着渭水一路行来，风景如画，岸边柳树抽了新芽，临风照水，春光晴好。

这是阿青第一次随公主外出，之前没见过这么大的阵势，什么都觉得新奇。阿青骑在马上也是微风拂面，心情格外清爽。

平阳公主一行人来到甘泉宫前，外面停有一排华丽的與马，看来是太子先到了。平阳公主与太子都是王皇后一母所生，关系素来亲密，此次姐弟二人也是借着出行顺便相聚一番。公主和贴身侍从进殿后，阿青这些骑童和车驾只得在外面等候。

正值草长莺飞之际，万物复苏，少年的心也变得躁动起来。和阿青一起的骑童都是公主精心挑选的身材相貌俱佳的少年男孩，饰以华服，配以骏马，用来装点门面。

同龄人难免话多，不一会儿便小声交头接耳，更有甚者，嬉笑打闹起来。管事的宦官知道他们做不出什么花样来，也就任由他们胡闹，自己难得趁此机会正好和宫里来的宦官们套套交情。

骑童里面的领头，也是个十二三岁的少年，长身玉立，因为最受公主宠爱，难免有些骄矜之气。其他骑童为了不惹是非，也乐于奉承他，却难免被他颐指气使，有的心中怨恨，却也不敢多言。

阿青前个月刚来，自然没什么朋友。那少年知道公主专门召见过他，又见他相貌出众，年纪稍长怕是更胜自己，多出了几分嫉恨，便教其他人暗中疏远他。他们私下谈起阿青，无非嘲笑他的私生子出身，顺便调侃道听途说来的卫母年轻时的风流韵事。这几日，他们得知阿青的二姊卫少儿怀了小吏的孩子，那男人却不闻不问，一看就是抛弃了少儿，于是又多了一条嘲笑阿青的谈资，那少年别提多高兴。

阿青隐约知道他们喜欢谈些自己什么，却是懒得在意，这些毛毛雨尚不及郑家待他的十分之一，阿青自嘲道。近日，他只收到了雷被的一封信件，然而赵峥依然没任何消息，阿青内心又忐忑起来。

此时，身边人虽在谈笑，阿青却是独自一人沐浴着日光，伸了个懒腰。随后，他的目光被对面太子的骑郎们牢牢吸引着。

阿青发现虽然都是骑马，但是对方的马一看就是矫健善战的，自己的马虽然品貌好看，装饰华美，却是无法日行千里，拼杀战场的。至于骑郎统一佩戴的环首刀，虽然看起来不如雷被的那把宝剑名贵，但是特殊的设计却能让骑在马上的士兵方便砍杀，更易取敌方首级于马上。而骑郎们身着的盔甲，也在日光照射下光彩熠熠。

这就是大汉的士兵吗？阿青心想，果然非同凡响，可是即使如此，面对匈奴的铁骑还是抵抗无力。阿青又想到可能被匈奴掳去的赵峥，心中有些许黯淡，兼有随之而来的烦躁。

纵然军纪严明，可人多又杂，难免有几个喜欢挑事的。阿青见对面骑郎中有个看起来二十岁上下的粗鲁汉子，看着骑童们调笑，露出不耐烦的神色，便转头向身边长官大声嚷嚷起来。他身边的骑郎看服饰与旁人有些不同，阿青猜测可能是他们的长官。不过离得远了，阿青只能大体看到那位长官面部轮廓较中原人较深，看起来像有西戎的血统。

阿青不知道那个大声嚷嚷的骑郎正是张次公，这个张次公是河东人，算是阿青半个老乡，早年不学无术，曾落草为寇，行事也粗疏豪放。不过他父亲张隆曾做过轻车武射，因善射受到景帝赏识，凭借这层关系，他如今也能回来混个骑郎当当，只是行事和当初身在草莽倒是没什么分别。对于军令，也是无可无不可，犯错当罚，他也不以为意。

他习惯了江湖行事，见对面公主骑童聚在一起，只觉得叽叽喳喳，十分聒噪，便向身边的长官公孙敖抱怨起来。

“这些个娘们叽叽喳喳，真是烦死老子了。”公孙敖听了张次公这番粗鲁的言语皱了皱眉头，他们公孙一氏是从北地的义渠迁徙过来的。义渠是西方羌戎的分支之一，之前臣服于周，后被秦所灭，就逐渐融入了中原。义渠人身材高大，刚强勇武，公孙敖也是如此，就这样应征做了骑郎，只是相貌还留有几分西戎的特征，高鼻深目，轮廓深邃。

公孙敖祖上虽是羌戎，却是正经贵族出身，自然看不惯张次公这种草莽无礼之行，只是他也不便多言。谁知张次公继续道：“公主也是好艳福，平阳侯不在，身边更不缺莺莺燕燕，只是眼光忒差，找了些娘们。”

公孙敖本不愿管他，只是突然听他妄议公主，忙拦着让他噤声，小声道：“妄议公主，你不要命了吗？”

身侧听到的士兵微微侧目，为了避免连坐都装作没听到一般。

“好好好，我不说公主，你看他们嚣张的样子，不就是贵人们的玩具嘛，现在居然和我们大汉士兵站在一起，真让人扫兴。”张次公说起骑童们便毫无顾忌，刻意提高了声音。

那边的领头少年明显听到了，停下了嬉笑，脸顿时涨得通红，却也不敢说什么，其余少年更是不敢吱声。阿青本来一直盯着张次公那边看，自然是听到了，不觉有些难过，他也想和赵峥一样，去做大汉的士兵，只是造化弄人，现在能过上衣食无忧的生活已经令他无比感谢命运。

见对面没了声音，张次公也心灰意懒，没了声音。公孙敖虽然嫌他粗疏，但是张次公这一番话，他也却不置可否，除了出身，也没有一个士兵能看得上奴颜媚骨之人，见张次公见好就收，公孙敖也没责备他什么。

尴尬之际，正好中间路过一队劳工，吸引了两边人的目光。这些人是犯罪入狱，又被挑选出来作为修建宫室园林的苦力，因为受到的刑罚不同，面貌各异，脸上的刺字也大不相同。

一行人中有一个颈上戴着铁钳的老者最为瞩目，他虽然穿得破烂，而且已经鸡皮鹤发，目光却是矍铄。那老者看起来疯疯癫癫，可是一旦他盯着人看，只让人觉得毛骨悚然。

那老者目光扫向两侧，谁知，扫到最旁边的阿青居然停了下来。阿青觉得他脖子上戴着铁钳好奇心起，一直盯着他看，谁知那老者猛然间看向自己，四目相对，心律不禁慢了一拍。

老者似乎想看得更加清楚，慢慢走向阿青，脱离了队伍，监工发现了，快步上前，想将他赶回队伍。

阿青见他向自己走来，内心有些惊讶，却是一动不动，只是盯着他看。那老者突然停下，又仔细看了看阿青，突然仰天大笑道：“贵人也，官至封侯，官至封侯——”

那老者突然大笑，周围人都被他的声音惊了一身冷汗，赶来的监工也觉得他疯了，连忙把他赶回队伍。那老者嘴上却不停，“可惜，可惜，潜龙勿用——”队伍走远了，他的声音还是依稀飘了过来

阿青惊愕之际也听清了，“官至封侯”四字，至于“潜龙勿用”是什么，他却真的不懂了。呵，可是这又是什么玩笑话，阿青想到，现在他只是公主府的骑童，连从军都难，更别提封侯了，笑道：“人奴之生，得毋笞骂即足矣，安得封侯事乎。”

方才安静的人群瞬间炸了锅，那领头少年走到阿青身边，轻蔑地看着他，捧腹笑道：“你也是有自知之明，哈哈哈哈，知道自己是奴仆出身，哪来的什么的封侯啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”说完，大家都笑了起来。

张次公虽然举止粗俗，但是他素来重义气，看不惯那少年眼高于顶，还欺软怕硬，嘴里又骂了那少年几句。少年不敢言语，只能狠狠看着他。

张次公见他气愤看着自己，嘴里喋喋不休，还指给公孙敖看。公孙敖看到阿青，心中一怔，少年的侧脸在阳光下格外干净清澈，虽然被人嘲讽脸上却是十分平静，小小年纪却多了几分深沉。

张次公虽然令人烦躁，公孙敖看到阿青后心思却沉静下来，任由张次公在一旁骂骂咧咧，也心如止水。他看着那小小少年独自在一方天地，似与世隔绝一般，面无矜色，不禁让公孙敖对骑童们有所改观。上有碧落，下有黄泉，天地间无论何处，都有与众不同的人。

又过了半晌，太子先出来，一行人要启程了。公孙敖没忍住，鬼使神差地走向阿青：“你有什么事，可以来甘泉找我，我叫公孙敖。”

阿青突然被搭话，没有准备好怎么回答，只是盯着对方深邃的眼睛，下意识回答：“好。”

那人说完，转身走了。

TBC


	4. 世子

第二年春，景帝急病，临终前为十六岁的太子加冠。正月甲子，帝崩于未央宫。

公主府从上到下一片素白，府中上下都在为先帝守孝。卫少儿的儿子不久前刚出生，却不能庆祝。况且这孩子刚生下时十分瘦小，很快就得了一场大病，请了医生看也不好，急得卫母没了主意。卫少儿刚生产不足月，失掉了往日的伶俐，只是啼哭不止。

之前流落在外面的两个弟弟也被送了回来，一个是阿步，一个是阿广，是卫母后来和不同的男人所生，年龄都还小。平时姐姐们抽空会替母亲照料，如今府内事务繁忙，只有阿青能抽空照料幼弟们和这刚出生的婴儿。

阿青是个少年男子，哪有什么照顾婴儿的经验，只能自己摸索。谁知道，过了半月，这婴儿的病竟自己好了，二姐和卫母惊喜万分，便给这婴儿取名去病。

公主每日进宫为先帝守灵，出行一切从简，便省了阿青这些骑童们的事。平阳侯也赶回了长安，带着一个七岁幼童，正是和公主的儿子曹襄。

阿青之前都是同比自己年纪稍长的同辈或是长辈在一起，还是孩子心态，如今第一次照顾孩子和弟弟们有些茫然无措。还好去病似乎格外聪慧，除了要食物和小解时会啼哭，平时倒是十分安静。阿青抱着他，看着他熟睡的小脸，心中一暖，俯下身，亲了亲他的额头。

孝期过后，府内又恢复了正常。平阳侯回到平阳养病，只是把曹襄留在了母亲身边。世子到了读书的年龄，要安排老师和功课，公主也在贵族子弟中为他选了伴读。

汉人尚武，所以除了政史诗学外，骑射也是贵族的必修课。给曹襄教骑射的老师正是教阿青他们骑术的那位。只是贵族子弟在学习的时候，骑童们只能在外面偷偷围观。

经过一年多的练习，阿青的骑术已经非常娴熟。听说今上送了世子一匹通体雪白的宝马，由专门的人来看管，平时根本见不到。据其他骑童说，世子上课的时候偶尔会拿这匹马给其他子弟炫耀，毕竟今上是他亲舅舅，旁人怎么能比。

阿青天性爱马，平时他都不和骑童们去偷看世子上课，觉得实在无礼，只是经他人这么怂勇，有些心痒难耐，想见识一下这匹传说中的骏马，头一次跟着他们去了。

练习开始，下人就牵出一匹马来，果然如传说中一般神骏，全身上下一片雪白，没有一丝杂色。子弟们纵使见多识广，也是惊艳无比，都恭维起世子来。曹襄看起来十分受用，眯着眼，一会儿看看马，一会儿看看正议论纷纷的子弟们。

扑通——

突然一阵声响传来，这边议论之声戛然而止，大家纷纷向声源看去，只见门口摔进一个人来。

正是阿青。

原来骑童们早策划好了，要在这关键时刻推他进来让他出丑，其余人都先跑掉了，只剩阿青一人以这不雅的姿势摔进了马场。

曹襄本来心情还算好，虽然他厌烦了子弟们的谄媚，但是见见他们的丑态也算放松一下心情，谁知道竟被哪个不识时务的破坏了。

曹襄好奇心起，想看看来者何人。远远望去，只见一个少年慢慢从地上爬起来站直，随后拍了拍身上的土，动作倒有几分从容，然后就站在原地，也没有逃跑。

不错不错，有趣有趣，曹襄腹诽，也许他真是个有趣的人。

曹襄往门口走去，其余子弟紧随其后，那少年也一直站在原地不动。直到曹襄走近，那少年才跪下行礼。

“参见世子。”

“原来你知道我是谁？却也不逃走？”曹襄随口说道，旁边的子弟都笑了起来，在一旁起哄，那少年依然低着头不说话。

“抬起头来。”曹襄以为他害怕了，有些不耐烦，心道，这人原来没有自己想象中的有趣，正想要如何惩罚他，却见那人依言抬头看他。

曹襄见到一双清澈的瞳孔，似乎一眼就能见底，细看又是不能。看来还是有趣，曹襄又腹诽。

“你起来吧。”

阿青奇怪世子没有责怪他，便起身，只是眼睛实在不知看哪才好，只好直直看向世子。

曹襄猜到几分他的心思，便继续问他：“你会骑马？”

“会。”

“那你骑它试试。”曹襄说着指了指身边的白马。

阿青一愣，其余子弟也都愣了，随即发出嘘声。大家都知这马是世子的宝贝，如今却要这奴仆去骑，也不知道世子意欲何为。

曹襄见阿青不动，又皱起眉头：“让你骑，你便骑，不要像个木头。”

“诺。”阿青只得飞身上马。

这灵雎识得主人，对于陌生人却是暴躁非常。阿青一开始只得拉紧缰绳才能勉强不从上面摔下来，更别说前进了。

子弟们察觉到世子是为了取笑他才让他骑这匹控制不住的宝马，又开始起哄。曹襄面部虽无甚表情，心中却冷笑一声，又继续看向阿青。

阿青见此马突然狂躁，又是世子的宝物，不好使蛮力，怕效果会适得其反。只好一只手握紧缰绳，一只手轻抚马的鬃毛，尝试与马交流。他之前能和羊交流，是因为相处久了的缘故，与这匹马却是初见，没有半分把握，只能听天由命了。

此马非凡马，竟似能听懂一般，虽着安抚渐渐平静下来。阿青心中惊道，这马果然是灵物，比羊聪慧许多，之前额头渗出的汗也渐渐在烈日下蒸发后消失不见。

阿青此时已不用弓着身子去安抚它，便挺直了脊背，骑马徐行，英挺下还有几分优雅。

确实有趣，曹襄心中断言。他不理会子弟们的议论，走到阿青和马的身边。阿青于是停下了马，驻足看他。

“以后雪电就由你照看。”曹襄特意抬高了声音，让周围人都能听到。

噫，阿青又是一愣，世子总是出乎他的意料。之后反应过来，忙称了一声诺。

曹襄向他招了招手，示意他附耳过来，小声道：“今晚我去马厩找你，切记不可失约。”转身便走了，留下子弟们面面相觑。

阿青猜不透世子的心思，只得牵了雪电，跟着以前照料雪电的仆人，回到了马厩。那仆人路上给他讲了照料的方法和注意的细节之后也走了，只剩下阿青一个人待在这里。

待到傍晚，世子还没有来。阿青没有吃晚饭，因为他不知道世子会找他什么麻烦，只好一直等在这里。阿青又困又饿，坐在草垛上又睡不着，无聊看向星空，数起星星来。

“喂。”

阿青一惊，只见身侧小径模模糊糊一个人影飘了过来，定睛一看正是曹襄。

“看来你倒是守约，有尾生之信，我没看错人。”曹襄笑道，不等他起身，坐到了他身侧，示意阿青不用行礼。

“尾生又是谁？”阿青好奇道。

曹襄听他问话，嗤笑一声，“原来你是真不读书啊，不过也是，你们这种人自然是不读书的。”

阿青有些窘迫，但还是认真答道：“人奴之生，能生活已是不易，哪有钱去读书。”

曹襄听他回复得认真反而笑了，“也是，只是我舅舅可不喜欢不读书之人，我本以为他会喜欢你，现在看起来也并不一定。”

阿青听他说得奇怪，他舅舅，莫不是今上？怎么会喜欢自己这种人，阿青心中自嘲。

“世子怎么会知道舅舅的喜好？”阿青借着话头问。

“因为我舅舅说我像他。不过他五岁时就能讼伏羲以来群圣，所录阴阳诊候龙图龟册数万言，无一字遗落，确是我所不及。”

阿青听了，大为震动，心中佩服这少年天子的博闻强记，只是……这和自己有什么关系？不觉暗笑世子思维跳脱，不比常人。

曹襄见他震动，更是得意：“至于这尾生，是《庄子》中的一个故事，说尾生与女子约定在梁桥下见面，女子不来，水至不去，遂抱梁柱而死。后以尾声之信为天下高行之一。”曹襄自己讲得投入，转念一思道：“说来神奇，你虽不读书却有书中提倡的品行，可见这读书却不是万能的。”

曹襄虽然自负聪颖，但是他年纪尚幼，经历不足，这个问题却是从未想过，一时深思起来。

而阿青却沉浸在曹襄方才讲的故事中，思索这尾生对这女子也是痴心一片才会信守约定，想到世子借之喻己，实为不妥，尴尬之余便道：“其实尾生也是因情生信，可见……”

阿青本想说“信也不是无中生有”，却被曹襄打断，月光下只见曹襄无比严肃地看着他，问道：“所以，你是我母亲的心爱之人吗？”  
阿青听了曹襄这话心中惊惧，忙回道：“不，不是的，世子误会了！”

曹襄见他这幅惊恐的神情，嗤笑道：“我随口一说，你别当真。”见对方长吁了口气，才继续道：“父亲和母亲分开久了，怕是感情也不能长久。情之一字最不能解，是我无论怎样读书也读不懂的。”

阿青不知道为什么曹襄会跟他交浅言深，不知如何回复，只能继续听他说下去。

曹襄见他不语，也没了兴致，突然眼神一亮，似是又想到了什么，取笑道：“听说馆陶公主就养了美少年，你可要小心，别被她捉了去。”

阿青一愣，曹襄见他这般神态，不禁又笑出声来。

其实曹襄背后议论父母长辈，本是大不敬之举，只是阿青经历兄长虐待和父亲凉薄，再加上他所受教育甚浅，导致他对孝之一字并无概念。反而是赵峥雷被等人，让矇昧之际的阿青首先体验到了兄弟之义。

曹襄之所以找阿青谈话，也是看中他天真又合眼缘。曹襄早慧，厌倦了夫子们所授之课的迂腐，此次见阿青对自己发表的不敬之语无半点反感，心中暗喜，以为自己找到了个同道之人，殊不知阿青其实并不懂他心中所想，只是天性使然。

“以后，雪电就交给你照顾了。”曹襄整理衣物起身，看向还愣在地上的阿青，神态无比严肃，像是老皇帝托孤一般。

“诺。”阿青也认真回道。

曹襄本来要走，见他认真得有些可爱，补了一句：“如果你想看书，那便从《庄子》开始好了。”

说完，转身就走了，只留给阿青一个背影。

之后，阿青日日用心照料雪电，时间久了，那雪电也当他是半个主人，况且曹襄允许他训练这匹灵马。阿青除了训练它走路和奔跑的姿态之外，还尝试用心与它交流，发现果然比与羊交流要简单得多。这时阿青还不知，人与人交往也是如此，不过是凭借一颗真心而已。

曹襄偶尔会带书给他，但是却无耐心给他讲解。阿青连识字都成问题，看到那蝌蚪般的文字就觉得头大，但是为了回答世子的问题也只好私下里磕磕绊绊啃着书读。尽管如此，曹襄的问题他也理解不了，倒是后来学会了胡扯以应对。

曹襄本意也不是听他回答的内容，只是觉得此人有趣，偶尔来看他，交流重点也每每转到雪电身上。

建元二年春，去病已有一岁多，学会了走路，也能咿呀蹦出几个词，除了妈妈，最先学会的就是舅舅，虽然他有四个舅舅，但是只有对阿青会叫舅舅，倒是关于父亲的词汇一个也不会说。

阿青觉得这孩子可怜，和自己一样，生下来就没有父亲。卫少儿见过弟弟的遭遇，一咬牙也决定不会去找去病的生父霍仲孺，反而将自己的热情投到了新认识的陈掌那里。

陈掌是开国功臣陈平的曾孙，虽是庶子没有爵位继承，地位也远高于公主府的侍儿，因此虽然二人两情相悦，卫少儿也总是为自己的婚事发愁。

至于长姊卫君孺，虽然美丽温柔，但是对于她们这种奴仆来说，想得到一份属于自己的婚姻生活是可望而不可及的。她们的母亲便是一个刻得生动又悲凉的模板，横亘在她们追寻正常生活的路上。

听说公主府上要来尊贵的客人，卫子夫这些讴者和乐官舞姬们都加紧排练起来，公主说过不能出错，他们只得反复一遍又一遍的排练，直到无错为止。

阿青也不知道谁会来，只是大家猜测，能比公主更尊贵的只能是天子了，婢女们偷偷议论这位天子时都芙蓉浮面，不过一提及骄贵的陈皇后，又都噤声不语了。

阿青不懂她们为什么一惊一乍，只是听曹襄提到过，对这位天子有几分好奇。不过这几天既要照料雪电，还要帮母亲照顾去病，应对曹襄心血来潮的问题，以及读书，阿青忙得没有心思去想这位天子为什么要来了。

天子来的当日，公主府上下装饰一新，本就华贵的设计风格上更添几分少女的柔情与绮丽。

阿青一天工作照常。他去看雪电的时候，发现跟随天子的骑郎们把守着公主府的进出要道。

阿青脑海中浮现出一个人来，正是那个粗鲁却替自己解围的张次公，嘴角一抿，这个人让人印象不深刻都难。依稀记得他旁边还有个人，阿青已经记不太清他的长相了，只是隐约想起后来他让自己去找他，可自己哪有这种自由，阿青苦笑，摇了摇头。

眼下还是照料雪电最为重要，阿青边想，边用刷子刷了一遍雪电全身，让鬃毛更加柔顺服帖，在阳光下，泛起一层白光。阿青忍不住，给雪电编起了辫子，哼起了歌。

过了一会儿，阿青听到了脚步声，知道有人来了，以为是曹襄，便停了手里的活。他连忙转过身，只见走过来的是一位身材高大相貌英俊的男子，看装饰却应该是天子的骑郎。

阿青诧异，这个地方平时除了曹襄，没人会来这里找他，忍不住仔细观察起来者。对方走过来是逆光，阿青努力睁大眼睛尝试看清那个在阴影下走来的人。

随着距离变近，来者从一个模糊的轮廓逐渐变得深邃起来，渐渐和阿青脑海中的人影重合。

原来是他！是那个不似中原人士的骑郎长官，那个让自己去甘泉找他的人！

阿青想和他打招呼，却不知道他的名字，苦于不知如何开口之际，听到了一个浑厚的声音响起。

“你怎么没来找我？”本应该是铿锵有力的声音此刻却带了几分温柔：“只好我来找你了。”接下来这句更是宛如一声叹息。

阿青挠了挠头有些不好意思，回道：“对……对不起，我……我不知道你的名字，而……而且，我也没有出行的自由，我是平阳侯的奴隶，只是，现在跟了公主而已。”

阿青心中自嘲道自己怎么连句话都说不通顺了，本来自己也没什么错。

“不怪你，你也没有问我，我叫公孙敖。而且我现在不在甘泉了，迁到建章工作，幸好你没来甘泉找我，否则要让你白跑一趟了。”公孙敖眼神一黯，却是在为对方开脱。

阿青心道，这人也是奇怪，反正建章是哪里我也不知道，忙道：“没事没事，挺好的，在这里不也见到了吗。”

“我问了公主府的人，他们说你可能在这里。”像是看出了阿青的紧张和疑惑，公孙敖解释道。

“原来你不是一般的仆人，而是平阳侯的……奴隶？”公孙敖又小心翼翼地问。

“是啊，是的。”阿青突然嫌弃起自己来，在这个人面前怎么就突然不会说话了，只感到被无形的压力网住，“我是平阳侯的奴隶，自然没法去找你，以后你也不要来找我了，我要回去了。”

说完，阿青就转身向相反方向离去，只剩下公孙敖和他阳光下的影子。

TBC


	5. 建章

阿青到了家，发现三姐不在，也没在意，知道她定是为嘉宾演奏去了。卫少儿照料去病，孩子睡得熟也不哭不闹，只有阿广让人头疼。阿步有六七岁了，性格也沉静，平时叫阿青二哥十分亲切。而阿广只有两三岁，最是闹腾的年纪，阿青只好在他身上多费些心思，才能勉强在人前管住他，私下里还是顽皮，一定要阿青抱他喂他好吃的，才能不多动乱跑。

暮色渐沉，等到卫长子回来，一家人吃了晚饭，却还不见三姐，阿青有些奇怪，平时招待宾客，三姐也不至于太晚，难道这位天子有什么独特之处？阿青见母亲和大哥大姐都神色凝重，也不敢问什么，抱起阿广带着阿步向寝室走去。好不容易哄着两个弟弟睡着，自己也蜷着身子躺在床榻上。

闭上眼睛，阿青的眼前反而浮现出一张脸，时隐时现，正是白天见到的那位。阿青猛地睁开双眼，人影又不见了。是公孙敖吗？那个人的名字，阿青转过身，躺平了想，公孙……确实是奇怪的姓。至于他让自己去找他，阿青只记得那个地方叫做建章，却不知道在哪里，阿青突然有些后悔白天匆匆走了，转念一想，又觉得后悔来得莫名，反复间终于睡着了。梦里却没有白天那个男子的脸，只是看见一片一片的羊群接连而去，连绵不断，赵峥站在羊群的后面。阿青想过去抓住赵峥的衣袖，却迈不开腿，他越来越着急，却始终够不到，直到对方完全消失。

阿青醒了，却已是第二天上午，他平时起得很早，今日实属反常。没人叫我，大哥大姐呢？阿青疑惑。这时，却见大姐进来了，平时温婉的脸上此刻闪烁着耀眼的光芒，带着压抑不住的激动。

“青弟，我们自由了！”大姐搂住坐在床上的阿青的肩膀，有些颤抖地说道。阿青不知发生了什么，只是隔着衣物，也能感受到大姐发自内心的喜悦之情。“陛下赏了公主一千金，我们不再是平阳侯的奴隶了。”

“是吗？”阿青感觉自己仿若飘在云端，自由，大概是他从未触碰已经不敢触碰的东西，昨天还跟男子说自己没法去建章，不过一日之间就变了天，这就是命运吗，阿青突然又想到甘泉宫老者的预言，倏忽间气血上涌，浑身颤抖起来。

阿青推开大姐的怀抱，跑出屋子，一路奔跑不停，不再像梦中一般迈不开腿，而是发挥出全身的力气一直向前，直到马厩阿青才想停下来，却一时控制不住脚下，地上滚了几圈才停了下来，抬头一看，却是曹襄。

曹襄从未见过这样的阿青。他本是早上过来看马，却不见阿青，有些奇怪，就在这里等着，已经有些不耐烦了，没想到见到了这样的阿青。

“喂，你还好吗？”曹襄对躺在地上的阿青晃了晃手，看着他奇异的神色，似乎想到了什么：“对了，莫不是你姐姐的事？听母亲说昨晚舅舅临幸了你姐姐，母亲还想送她进宫。”

什么？阿青有些不明白，哪个姐姐？莫不是三姐？进宫？加上大姐的话，阿青此时头绪乱作一团，忙坐起身看着曹襄。

“你别看我，我也不知道什么。”曹襄解释道，“都是母亲说的，我也觉得奇怪，这样你不是平白长了我一辈。”

阿青和曹襄的关注点完全不同，所以那一千金是因为姐姐？算了，不想了。此时的阿青对于进宫一事完全没有概念，虽说觉得哪里不对，不过他在意的还是他们一家不再是奴隶了，可以去做想做的事了。

“世子知道建章在哪儿吗？”曹襄正在纠结着他们之间诡异的关系，突然听到一声轻快的声音，没想到竟然是阿青。曹襄诧异阿青的变化，方才还沉默着……

“建章是一处行宫，在未央宫的西面，就在城墙外不远。”曹襄还是认真回道：“不过，你去那里干什么？”

阿青一时不知如何回答曹襄的问话，因为如果他要离开公主府，还不知如何和曹襄开口。

“唔，只是想去看看，听说那里风景不错。”阿青看起来心情不错，像往常和曹襄胡扯一般。曹襄自是不信，却也没多问：“你现在去哪儿都行，只要把雪电照顾好，否则，拿你是问。”

“当然没问题，雪电，也是我的亲人。”阿青笑道。

这几日，阿青发现除了大哥和母亲神色凝重外，其他人都欢喜异常。因为一家人早已习惯了在公主府工作，就依然住在这里做工，至于进了宫的三姐，却是没了消息。

阿青一旦有空，就想着溜去建章看看，只是几次都没有见到骑郎，只有空荡荡的宫殿和宦者。直到这一次，他远远看到了一队骑兵行进过来。

不好，阿青心道，前面的哨兵似乎发现了自己，竟然一箭射过来。

“嗖——”，听到白羽凌空的声音，阿青俯身滚在地上躲过了，那人见一发不中还欲再射，却被一个熟悉的声音高声制止了。“公孙戎奴，住手！”

阿青见一骑从中脱颖而出，向他疾驰而来，那熟悉的轮廓……没错，是公孙敖。见前哨收了弓，阿青才敢站起来，此时，对方已经骑马到他身边，停了下来。

“阿青，果然是你！”公孙敖惊喜万分，向阿青伸手，“你怎么来了？”

“不是你让我来的吗？”经过方才的惊吓，阿青没和公孙敖握手，反而撇了撇嘴，“怎么一来就要射死我。”

公孙敖之前见阿青都是安静沉稳的，没有跟他发过脾气，第一次见他般神色，还有些不习惯，不过既然确实是自己的过错，还是要向他解释清楚，便道：“这里没有外人，突然出现一个陌生目标，大家难免警觉，只是公孙戎奴做事也是鲁莽了。”

话音未落，后面的骑兵也到了，阿青眯眼瞧着公孙戎奴，又瞧了瞧公孙敖，摇摇头道：“你们两个是兄弟吗？却也看着不像。”

公孙戎奴是个朴实的汉子，听阿青这么一说，开始还摸不到头脑，其他人倒哈哈大笑起来。

“只是同姓而已。”公孙敖伸手把阿青拽到马上，“别乱想。”阿青坐在前面只觉得有些别扭，动了动身子，想回头看看坐在后面的那个人。

“没别的马了，我们先回营再说。”听了这话，阿青不动了，一侧脸却见到了张次公。

张次公开始并没认出他来，见他注视着自己，也上下打量一番对方，见他眉清目秀，平时根本见不到这等人物，才想起公主府的事来。

“原来是你，是要封侯拜将的那位！”张次公大笑起来，虽然他本无恶意，语气里带着的几分轻视却显露无疑。

阿青知道他取笑自己，却没有发作，因为寻常人听了这事当作笑话也是人之常情，阿青能做的只有控制自己不去多想。阿青坐在马背上挺直了腰，却被公孙敖的铠甲硌得生疼。

“原来这么硬吗？”阿青好奇得摸了摸铠甲，啧啧赞叹道：“真好，我也想穿。”

虽然隔着一层铠甲，公孙敖还是觉得不自在起来，双手抓紧缰绳，双臂将他束在胸前，在他耳边轻声道：“别乱动，小心掉下去。”

“好。”听了这话，阿青真的不动了，老老实实坐在那里。公孙敖之前见他为人稳重，现在见他却像个孩子似的，不，他本来也就是个孩子，笑道：“等你长大当兵了就可以穿了。”

“那真好。”阿青笑着回道，他突然想起同样想当兵的赵峥，只是不知道他此时身在何处。如果阿峥当了骑兵，也会这么英俊潇洒吧，阿青边想边看着周围的骑兵，一个个都挺拔矫健，是大汉的脊梁。

回到营地，阿青先跳下马，军营的一切对他而言都是新奇的，公孙敖带他先熟悉了一下环境，答应可以在这给他安排份工作，不过只是一些零工。阿青很是高兴，满口答应下来，顺便跟他讲了自己一家重获自由的事，言语提及姐姐，便想打听一下姐姐的消息。

“你是说你姐姐入宫了？”公孙敖皱了皱眉，“最近没有听说陛下有什么新晋的美人。”

阿青听了有些失望：“可是听世子说，陛下临幸了姐姐。”阿青虽不太懂男女之事，说到这句还是莫名脸红。

公孙敖见他年少天真又不懂宫廷之事，向他解释道：“率土之滨，莫非王臣。天下的女子都是他的，只是临幸，也就是后宫的宫女，况且你不知道陈皇后……”

“陈皇后？”这是阿青第二次听过陈皇后，更加好奇这个陈皇后到底是个怎样的人。

公孙敖也不便向他解释宫廷政治，简单说道：“总之，陈皇后不希望陛下有别的女人，包括你姐姐。”他说着不免担心起阿青来，停下又接道：“我会去打听你姐姐的消息，只是你和姐姐都要小心。”

阿青虽不甚明白，不过见他说的慎重，把这话听了进去，记在心里。

阿青第一次和骑郎们一起进餐，除了已经见过的张次公和公孙戎奴，还有其他几个陌生脸孔，公孙敖一一介绍他们认识。阿青印象最深的是名为苏建的一位，苏建不像张次公这种粗鲁汉子，是个看上去颇为沉静的青年，知道他去年新得了个儿子，排行老三。苏建给他取名武，也是取希望大汉早日赶走匈奴之意。

阿青笑道：“我有个外甥，正好和苏大哥的小儿子同龄，以后一同长大，说不定会成为战友。”说完，举起酒碗一饮而尽。

真辣！阿青第一次喝酒就喝得过猛，被呛了一口，脸涨得通红。公孙敖看出他本来不会喝酒，也不知他突然哪来的豪情，拍了拍他的脊背替他顺气。

苏建见他小小年纪，却真心把自己这个仅有一面之缘的人当朋友，不免豪气陡生：“好兄弟，就让他们长大在战场上见！一起建功立业、抵御匈奴！”说罢，也干了一碗。

气氛热烈，有人陆续击箸而歌，唱的都是军中雄浑的调子。阿青平时的歌是听母亲姐姐所唱，都是些阴柔婉转取悦宾客的曲子，新听到与之截然不同的军乐，内心热血澎湃，也跟着节奏敲起拍子。

用餐时，阿青见军中虽有酒有肉，做法却是粗糙，几乎不用佐料，别说公主府的精脍细食，就是比自己平时和赵峥做的也不如，于是侧身对公孙敖小声道：“公孙大哥，你们还缺庖厨吗？”

大家本是分食而坐，公孙敖没想到阿青突然凑过身来，愣了一下回道：“缺是不缺，不过多些人手也好。”

“好，一言为定，阿青保证军中伙食会有提升。”阿青笑道：“就是，可以给双倍工钱吗？”

公孙敖答应他在建章给事后，阿青每天都变得格外忙碌。除了早出晚归要照料雪电外，还要去建章照顾军马和炊事。卫母对于女儿入宫后音讯全无甚是焦虑，不过看儿子已能赚钱补贴家用，逐渐独挡一面，为此感到欣慰不已。唯一对此事不满的大概只有卫广了，阿青回来时他常常已经入睡，再没人去哄着他了。不过没了阿青惯着，渐渐地，卫广也懂事起来。

灶房的师傅开始嫌弃阿青添乱，直到见识到他的手艺后方赞不绝口，索性把事情交给阿青来做，自己也落得个清闲。虽然造访的伙计又累又繁琐，“君子远庖厨”绝非虚言，做熟练又有兴趣的阿青也逐渐游刃有余起来。

日子久了，阿青对朝廷的养马流程也熟悉了，很快就能完成任务，一天之中也有了空闲，得了闲就去围观骑兵训练。除了公孙敖，苏建等人见他明理懂事也很喜欢他，当弟弟看待就会格外照顾些，顺带教他些骑马射箭当做娱乐。阿青骑射学得很快，虽然初衷是为士兵们射猎些野味改善伙食，实战多了也能看出几分正规军的派头。

如今天子虽然对匈奴依然使用和亲政策，然而景帝年间已经逐步改革的马政昭示着大汉的决心绝不会止步于和亲，因而对于兵种训练的重心逐渐转移到了骑兵身上，骑射更成为了重中之重，如当世名将李广就因擅射而闻名。除此以外，天子为了学习胡兵的作战技巧，特地将匈奴的士兵俘虏组成一队交予近臣韩嫣负责。

韩嫣的曾祖韩王信曾投降匈奴，祖父韩颓当就因出生于匈奴颓当城而得名，至文帝时归顺大汉，又在吴楚之乱时立下大功，得封弓高侯。韩嫣虽是孽孙，然祖上与匈奴颇有渊源，天子这般安排也是用心良苦。只是这帮匈奴骑兵虽是俘虏，却一直受到优待，和汉兵竞技时又经常取胜，行事不免趾高气昂，汉兵自然看对方不惯久矣，可是技不如人，也只能忍气吞声，然而私下抱怨却是不断。

这日，阿青刚和公孙敖他们一起吃完饭，就见韩嫣带着这队胡兵路过这边营地。

阿青第一次见到这支匈奴骑兵觉得新奇，只是眼前所见令他想起了赵峥，心底的怒气很快将这份好奇压了下去。阿青见公孙敖对这支胡兵虽不动声色却皱了皱眉头，又见连平素温和的苏建都变了脸色，猜测这来者不善。不过他并不知道其中内情，只能静观其变。

阿青观察这支骑兵，瞧见他们虽然装备精良，军纪却是懒散，士兵间常有嬉闹。再仔细望去，阿青注意到领队的居然是个汉人青年，年纪约摸二十岁上下，衣饰华美，有金玉相称，身后背了一把雕花长弓。他的长相也和旁边的匈奴大汉不同，阳光下显得格外英俊。旁边还跟了一个差不多衣饰的十六七岁少年，相貌和青年有几分相似，只是相形而下稍显平庸。

阿青猜不出这二人身份，不过来者倒是未出乎其他人意料，礼貌寒暄几句后，便说要比试，约定骑马射靶，双方各出三个人比试，三局两胜。

阿青还不知公孙敖会如何安排我方人选，却见张次公这时已然站了出来。

“他奶奶的，废话少说，让我张次公先来会会你们。”张次公说着边拍了拍胸脯。

匈奴骑兵对于汉话不熟，不知他说了什么浑话，单纯见他动作语气粗鲁好笑，顿时哄笑作一团。韩嫣不恼也没有制止，低声向身边大汉说了几句胡语后，就见这大汉出了列。张次公知道是这人与自己比试，也不看他，拉开弓直接便射。箭头脱手疾驶，虽未中靶心，也在离靶心最近的一环。

阿青摇了摇头，心道这张次公鲁莽，如果被对方射中了靶心，这一局便输了。虽不是自己上场，阿青看着比赛也紧张非常，额头都出了汗。随手用袖子拂去，阿青又偷偷看了公孙敖一眼，见他面无异色，和苏建正在交谈些什么。

果然，那匈奴大汉正中靶心，对方欢呼雀跃，手舞足蹈间不忘向汉军挑衅。

阿青心中叹了口气，又去瞧那张次公。张次公也没再骂骂咧咧，脸上徒添了悻色。

第二场，苏建上场。阿青对公孙敖的安排猜到几分，只是苏建虽然稳重，对方却也高手如云，况且让对方已经占了先机，能守住平局尚是不易。阿青又想了很多，方回过神，见二位已经射完，果然都是内环，是个平局。

这样下来，第三局即使赢了也是个平局，但是不能因为结果如此，汉军就认输不比了，无所畏惧照常比完才能不输汉军的颜面。

阿青正猜测这回对方会派谁，已经见那领队的青年出列。他面上微露喜色，取下背上的弓握在手上，似有几分得意，神情看似不在意却有着十二分的用心。阿青见他一手挽起装饰一新的弓，一手从背后抽出羽箭，端视靶心，凝神之际忽然猛地松手，那镀了层金的羽矢破空而去，光照下耀眼夺目。

阿青在这边还没看到结果，只见对面爆发出热烈的欢呼声。果然，正中靶心。

TBC


	6. 绑架

此时，正逢晌午，烈日当空，阿青的手心攥紧渗出汗来，松开手水汽又立马蒸发在空气中，消失不见。阿青看到公孙敖已经握起了弓，手心又捏出一把汗，隐约期盼着什么，也许是……希望他能赢下这局？

阿青下意识想躲开这个心中莫名升起的念头，却又不知道为什么。期盼我们胜利难道不是应该的吗？阿青心道，管不了那么许多，只是将双眼牢牢定在赛场上。

阿青见公孙敖拿的是普通士兵寻常训练用的弓箭，姿势也是平时训练时的标准动作。没有什么特别的，阿青想，只是这举手投足间隐隐传递出力量，是大汉军人的力量！阿青心中升起一团火，随着公孙敖健壮手臂射出的羽箭一同射了出去。

啪——

阿青猛地闭上了眼，只听得周围一片寂静，随即又爆发出强烈的喝彩声。我们赢了吗？我们怎么可能赢？

阿青这才睁开眼，看见靶心却没有箭！只剩下了一个小孔。可见这支箭已经穿过了靶子，斜斜地插在了靶子后面的土地上。

汉兵们都在欢呼着，苏建等人已经走到了公孙敖的身边向他祝贺。公孙敖反而走向了韩嫣，阿青见那锦衣少年的脸色似乎不好，又并未急于表露出来。

“这局平了，三局一共，是你们赢了。”公孙敖说得很平静，韩嫣却不像他看起来那么平静。

“你！”韩嫣勾起了嘴角，欲言又止，斜眼瞥了公孙敖一眼：“叫什么名字？”

“公孙敖。”公孙敖说完便转身走了，韩嫣这才忍不住狠狠瞪了他一眼，直到身旁那个年纪更轻的少年过来劝他。韩嫣并未理那少年，反而转身对匈奴人说了句是他们这边赢了，便带着一群人走了，也未和汉军打什么招呼。

这边汉军士兵们虽然有人不服气，除了张次公骂骂咧咧以外，也只敢小声嘟囔。不过还是有不少人向公孙敖道贺，阿青也想去，可是见他身边围了一圈人，只是笑了笑，就这样远远看着好了。

晚上吃饭，阿青刚处理好灶房的事情坐过来，就瞧见苏建面带忧色地对公孙敖说着什么。

“公孙兄，你明明知道那韩嫣是什么人？何苦去惹他呢？我怕他会和陛下说什么？”

“只是尽一个军人的职责罢了，”公孙敖回复得冷静，“况且这不是陛下所希望看到的吗？我们汉军能拼过匈奴人是好事，如果陛下反而因为我们得罪韩嫣而责罚我们，那也就不是陛下了。”

苏建点了点头，道：“此话不差，我也只是怕会横生出别的什么枝节，公孙兄能这样想我也就不担心什么了。”说完，夹了口羊肉咽了下去。

“苏大哥这也是关心你。”阿青蹭到公孙敖身边，给他多上了一块肉，笑眯眯道：“这是几天奖励你的。”

“哦？”公孙敖出乎意料地盯住他看，双眼中似有两团火焰在燃烧。

阿青被他盯得怕了，忙道：“我在后面都看到了。你今天表现得……很好，很好。”阿青一紧张就不知道该怎么形容了，就是没什么文学素养的他也觉得自己说得敷衍，忙想着该怎么说下去，“就像……就像，天神一样。”

阿青还没说完，就感到公孙敖伸出手臂搂住了自己，他闻到了和白天自己蒸发到空气中的汗液一样的气息，是成年男性的味道。阿青脑子还在发懵的时候，公孙敖已经松开了手臂，坐直了躯干，像是从未发生过一般。

“你怎么了？”阿青不知道他是发了什么疯，突然干了这一出，疑惑地问道。

“没事。”公孙敖嘴上回得轻巧，心中却苦笑道，现在你已经不叫公孙大哥了吗？直接叫“你”真是好没礼貌。“你在旁边，却没来看我？”公孙敖还是没忍住，继续问道。

阿青有些不好意思，只得说了实话：“我看你身边围了那么多人，自是不需要我过去说什么。我也不会说话。”

“阿青，”阿青还没说完，就被这如同叹息的喃喃低语打断了，这个语气如此熟悉，似乎以前听到过。“你要知道你很重要。我需要你在我身边。”

阿青想了想回道：“好。”

短短的一年，就在这仓促到手忙脚乱，又青葱得只有少年才能拥有的缝隙中划过了。阿青觉得自己已经找到了所谓生活的节奏，虽然忙碌，每天却也充实。谁知之后的一个消息，打乱了他的一切，彻底将他引向了另一个未知的世界。

“什么？我姐姐怀孕了？”阿青听到苏建跟自己说的消息吃了一惊。

苏建做了手势忙让他噤声。“你不是之前让你公孙大哥打听你姐姐的消息吗，我们也是才得到的消息。”苏建说着边打量着阿青，“也不知怎么了，过了一年陛下放宫女出宫见到了你姐姐，居然让她怀孕了。”

苏建欲言又止，阿青有些焦急，问道：“所以，这不是喜事吗？苏大哥怎么如此慌张找我？”

“阿青，你不知道，陈皇后不知会怎么对你家。现在连我们都知道了此事，可见王太后和大长公主她们都早已经知道了，可是王太后和陛下都未对你姐姐有所表示，我是怕……”

阿青越听越急，接道：“怕什么？”阿青虽不明白宫中的情况，也隐约猜到几分，“难道他们会放着姐姐不管吗？”

苏建叹了口气道：“按理说，至少对这未出生的皇子不会不管，只是，这帝王家的事我们就不知道了……”

阿青听了这话，不知该说什么才好，只有祈祷姐姐和孩子都能一切平安顺利。

“总之，这几日你要小心，就不要来建章了，只要在公主府，他们不会轻易把你家人如何。”

阿青明白苏建这是在关心自己，忙答应下来，只是——

“只是，公孙大哥怎么不在？我，我想和他说一声再走。”

“你这孩子，”苏建看着他温柔笑了笑，忍不住摸了摸阿青的头，“他有事，进宫复命去了，可能今天不回来了，你先回家吧，我会替你说的。”

“哦。”阿青听了虽然失望，但是苏建比平时还要温柔的语气让他如沐春风，心情也随之变得明朗起来。“还是要谢谢苏大哥了。”

阿青做完最后一顿饭，收拾好东西便往回家方向走，想尽快把这个消息告诉母亲和大哥，越快越好。谁知刚迈出军营不久，阿青就见到几个动鬼鬼祟祟的人在外面向营内偷窥。阿青从未在营内见过他们，正猜测他们怕是敌方的间谍，想要回去报告，没曾想其中一位见他出来竟大大方方迎了上去。

“喂，小兄弟，你认不认识一个叫阿青的。”那人越走越近，眼珠乱转，上下打量自己。

阿青见那人却是要寻自己，疑惑自己并不认识他们，刚想问找他有什么事，突然灵光一闪，怕是其中有什么蹊跷，阿青含糊搪塞道：“什么阿青啊，我一直在这里也没见过什么阿青。”

那男子眯起眼，见他神色有些慌张，盘问道：“我认识这里的阿青，小兔崽子，你居然说谎，乱闯军营，小心我们捉你去报官。”

阿青见他说认识自己，还胡说自己乱闯军营，已经确定他定是歹人。只是此时天色已晚，外面早没了人影，里面士兵也已经用餐去了，外面只有几个看守，怕还没跑到军营门口就已经被他们擒下。

正想方设法如何让自己脱身，那男子已经俯下身用手指抵到阿青的下颌，趁着月色看到他被抬起的脸：“你就是阿青吧！”

阿青不回答，惨白的月光下阿青看到那男子的眉目有些狰狞，挣扎着想掰开他的手，未曾想却被对方箍得更紧了。

“别乱动。”那男子变了脸色呵斥道。随后又掰正了阿青的脸，仔细观察起来：“倒是有些像你那个姐姐，长相可骗不了人。”话音未落，阿青头上就被套上麻袋打晕了。

醒来时，阿青见四周漆黑一片，像是个地下室，自己的手脚也均被铁链缚住。

阿青苦笑道，没想到一切都被苏大哥他们料到了，只是没想到对方出手如此之快，并未给他们留下任何应对的时间。还好自己没有死，阿青此时只能庆幸自己被打晕后还能再次醒来。

阿青向四周摸索着，虽然被铁链束缚爬不了太远，但还是能大致推测出他被囚之处的地形，看起来像是一处行宫的地窖。

根据苏建的话，阿青猜到绑架自己的定是大长公主和陈皇后一伙，只是自己籍籍无名，不知道他们绑架有何目的，如果只是泄愤，为何不杀了自己，反而留了人一条性命？这些问题对于年少的阿青过于复杂，他一时苦思无望，不觉气馁。

阿青躺在黑暗中长吁了口气，难得从纷杂的俗世中抽身出来，居然是在这种时刻，未免可笑。只是身处这寂静中，各种回忆纷至沓来，阿青又想到了赵峥，想到那时即使身处山洞之中还有人作伴，现在却是孤身一人。阿青突然感到害怕，只好努力让自己去想母亲和姐姐，以及那些为数不多给予过自己温暖的人。

阿青脑海中倏忽闪过一个人的脸，是公孙敖。公孙大哥啊……阿青想，他此时在干什么呢？是在烈日下训练还是和苏大哥他们喝酒吃肉，想着想着那些看似普通却令人流连的那不可多得的温馨，阿青笑了。只是他发现自己不在了会怎么办，他说过需要我，可我只是一个小小的仆役，不该把别人随口说出的话当真，阿青对自己并没有几分信心。

这几日，会有人按时给阿青送饭，也并未对他有任何打骂，阿青疑惑越来越深，想破头也猜不出所以然，索性呼呼大睡起来。只是时常会梦见些光怪陆离的幻境，和错愕的往事掺杂起来，更是分不清是真是幻。陡然醒来，也是汗湿满身。

不过这次，倒不是阿青自己醒来，是被人泼了水。阿青想睁开双眼，难得见到眼前透过一丝烛光，却因为几天不见日光一时间反而睁不开了。阿青索性也不打算再睁开，只想静听其变。阿青感到有人在替自己洗漱，身体发肤都熏上了香药味，还剪了指甲，阿青虽然好奇也只得任人施为。

远处果然传来女子的脚步声，步履轻盈，只听声音就能想象出贵族女子走路的扶风婀娜之态，杂以腰间金玉玲珑的撞击声，更是悦耳。阿青却无心欣赏，但是也猜到这女子的来历。

“母亲为何要带我来这腌臜的地方，把我的鞋子都弄脏了。”尖利的女声带着十二分的厌恶，是个年轻女子，阿青想，难道是陈皇后？他听过多次陈皇后的名号，却未曾得见，今日却……

“阿娇啊，既然你要行媚道，母亲就捉来了那小贱人的弟弟，让你亲自见他，方便施法。”是个中年女子，阿青认定确实是馆陶母女，又想到曹襄对自己说过小心被馆陶公主捉去的玩笑话，竟也一语成谶

“知道了，知道了，既然来了女儿当然知道目的，只是随口抱怨一下。我也没兴趣见他，做完我们就赶紧离开，省得被人抓住把柄。”陈皇后虽然不耐烦，依然保持着对母亲最后的尊重。

“这几日，臣已经将药和在饭里喂他吃下了，如今一切都准备好了，皇后愿意，就可以开始了。”这个毕恭毕敬的声音正是从阿青身边传来，不阴不阳，阿青猜不出是男是女。

“那就开始吧，不要耽搁太久。”陈皇后说道，抬眼借着微弱的光线看到了坐在角落里的阿青。本来兴致缺缺的皇后突然眼睛一亮，射出的利剑似要杀人一般。

“是……是，是那个姓卫的贱人，”皇后发出颤抖的声音，像是努力去证明什么，“不要脸。”啪——阿青平白挨了陈皇后一巴掌也是攒着怒气又无法发作，只能瞪着她看。

陈皇后看清了阿青的神情，伸出颤抖的手指指着阿青，“母亲，你看，他和他姐姐一样，竟然敢这样看我！这些下贱的人以为生了孩子就能无所不能！我要杀了他，杀了他！”

馆陶公主急忙拉住女儿的手，劝道：“等完事后再杀他也不迟，冷静一点。”

陈皇后听了之后冷静下来：“是啊，他死了能有什么用，还要用他的身体让他姐姐死呢。”

阿青听到陈皇后怨毒的言辞不寒而栗，他忍不住仔细观察起眼前这个扬言要杀自己的狠毒女人，她那精致的妆容被狰狞的表情撕裂开来，所有矫饰的高贵与尊严瞬间跌落尘埃。她是真的那么爱陛下吗？阿青叹了口气，倒是从她可恨的眼神中读出几分可怜来。

陈皇后洗了双手，也熏了香。那不男不女的巫人从阿青的鬓边剪下一缕头发来。阿青虽然读书不多，也从小知道身体发肤受之父母，不能轻易给人剪去，他扭动身子，想要推开那巫人。

那巫人并不恼，只是从怀中的瓶子取出药丸强行喂阿青吃下，刚咽下不久，阿青既不能动了也不能说话。

此时，陈皇后的指甲也被剪下，和阿青的一起放在火上烧。巫人闭着眼嘴里喃喃念道什么，阿青听不清楚，又做出看不懂的手势，一手指天，一手指地，之后又变成双臂交叠的动作。

正在这巫人施法之时，突然从上面传来地窖门被重物撞开的声音。馆陶公主母女二人变了神色，忙叫身边的侍从去探个究竟。只有巫人不为所动，继续念着咒语。

阿青吃了药后神志愈来愈不清明，他撑起最后一丝力气，想看清来人，不过他心里已经有了预感……

公孙大哥——他想呼喊却发不出声音，隐约看见有人透过火光来到了身边扶住了自己，以及馆陶公主和皇后那惊慌失色的脸。

“阿青，我来救你了。”阿青听到耳边有人轻声说道，这时他已经闭上了眼睛。

来的确实是公孙敖，和他所带的一帮壮士。阿青失踪的那天他就听到苏建匆忙的报信，虽然猜测是馆陶公主一行人所为，但是对方一直没有行动。公孙敖差点以为阿青死了，直到今天有人查探到馆陶公主的出行。

长门园！公孙敖懊恼自己一开始怎么没能想到，这个馆陶公主的私人园林正是藏人的绝佳之地。不过此时他看着失而复得的阿青，已经想不了其他许多。

公孙敖抱起阿青，像是一捧云，一碰就化了，化作水，会融化在怀里。

他从没觉得他有这么轻过，应该受过了很多苦，衣角和发梢却还是香香的，让人沉醉。

“阿青，阿青。”他唤他的名字，怀中的人却不说话，闭了眼沉沉睡去，那么安详，仿佛沉浸在梦境中。

公主的侍从被壮士们轻易打倒在地，自知理亏的母女二人也并未亲自上前阻止。

公孙敖就这样抱着阿青走出了地窖。

TBC


	7. 侍中

阿青长觉醒来顿觉眼前一片清明，不知自己睡了有多久，才能从这芜杂的梦境中抽身出来。这几日阿青在地窖里都睡得浑噩，多半是饭里加了药的缘故。阿青心想，这药也是神奇，会让人产生幻觉，便又想起了那个会做法的巫人，也许这药就是那人装神弄鬼的手段之一。

阿青刚醒，躺在榻上不想动弹，只是睁开了眼睛。四周很静，静得足矣听到自己的呼吸声，阿青也听到了身侧有别人的呼吸声，起伏平稳，似是在熟睡。

阿青这才转过头，一眼就瞧见有人坐在榻边，只靠着半个身子，竟然睡着了。

没错，是他。是自己昏睡前见过的最后一张脸，透过眼前的雾气逐渐变得清晰，它是多么亲切又熟稔。

阿青见公孙敖坐的姿势别扭，人却睡得香甜，猜测他这几日是过于劳累了，这使阿青想起他来救自己时眉梢眼角的担心和忧虑。是我让他如此辛劳吗？阿青不免自责道，应该听他让苏建对自己的嘱托，早点回家就能避免了吧。不，阿青的潜意识让他否认道，也许是……他进来训练太辛苦了。

阿青边想边伸出手臂想揽过对方的身体，让他换个舒服的姿势能睡个好觉。谁知阿青俯过身，手臂刚碰到对方腰侧，公孙敖就醒了。阿青吓了一跳，右腿跪得不稳，直接跌到了公孙敖身前，高挺的鼻梁磕到了对方颈部。

阿青觉得自己行为又鲁莽又尴尬，想起身，手又不知道撑到哪里才好，正在这两难之际，腰间就被一双强健有力的手臂牢牢箍住，想动也动不了了，只能紧紧贴在对方胸前。

听着对方因为醒来而变得粗重的呼吸声，阿青脸上有些发烫，知道自己大概是红了脸，万分不好意思，索性把脸藏在了对方前襟。

“你醒了。”阿青脸埋在衣物里，说起话来瓮声瓮气，像是带着委屈。

“醒了。”公孙敖回答的简略，语调却是沉稳有力。

阿青想起第一次公孙敖带自己骑马时身着铠甲，硌的阿青生疼，现在对方只穿了深衣，摸起来倒是十分柔软，有着贴身的温柔，阿青感到自己离对方更近了一些。

不要胡思乱想，阿青暗道，可是克制不住，只好强迫自己说话来分散注意。“公孙大哥，你是怎么找到我的？”

公孙敖沉吟片刻道：“我派人去打探大长公主的行踪，直到第五天才有她行动的消息，便带了兄弟们跟她去了长门园，才发现你被关在那儿。”

“这几日让你受苦了。”公孙敖叹了口气，低头看着阿青，却只能看到他的头顶，看不到他的脸，莫名有些失落。

“不辛苦不辛苦，你看每天都有人给我送饭吃，饿不到的。”阿青不想让公孙敖担心自己，反正现下已是平安无事，珍惜眼前才是最为重要，没必要再去抱怨之前种种，只会给自己和别人徒增烦恼。

“真的吗？”公孙敖见阿青明白懂事更是心疼了，松了手轻轻搂住他。“可是我想你却是想疯了。”公孙敖话语里的情感本是浓烈，可是他说话的语气却是格外的严肃认真，像是在论述什么客观事实一般。

阿青这才能坐起身，抬眼直视公孙敖，看到对方双眼中的炽热，心中一动：“我不会再离开你了。”

阿青被公孙敖送回到了公主府，因为公孙敖说这里才是最安全的地方。阿青虽然不愿与他分别，但是为了给家人报平安，还是听了他的话回家去了。

卫媪和大姐二姐见到阿青平安回来都十分激动，特意出了门迎接他，拉着他的手嘘寒问暖。阿步一向听话自不必提，连阿广这个平常喜欢淘气的都知道关心起这个小哥哥来，不过他撒起娇来，还是伸手要哥哥抱他才行。

“阿广你都多大了，还要哥哥抱你。”阿青和家人重逢心情大好，忍不住逗了逗阿广，说完就转身抱起了去病：“几天没见，去病都长这么大了。”

阿广见二哥不抱自己反而去抱别人，嘟起嘴来；“去病又不听话，前几天刚去拔了院子里鸡的毛，而阿广这几天都在娘亲身边乖乖的，二哥凭什么抱他不抱我，这不公平！”

阿青听到阿广一本正经向自己质问，倒是比平常可爱多了，反而笑得更开心了，便放下了手中的去病，摸了摸阿广的头，假装严肃道：“因为你背后说人坏话是不对的，二哥这次就不抱你了。”

阿青见这个最小的弟弟神色突然变得忧虑，极力想要和自己辩解辩解什么，却因为年龄太小半天找不到合适的词语，小脸涨得通红，阿青忍不住装正经的脸又笑了起来。

“不是的，不是的，阿广只是说自己看到的，不是什么坏话。”阿广突然蹦出这句为自己解释道，这时连卫母和两个姐姐见他格外认真都笑了起来。

“好了！”阿青蹲下身摸了摸阿广的头，温柔地看着他，“跟哥哥进屋吧。”说着一手牵着去病，一手牵着阿广，和家人一起进了家门。

和家人一起的日子总是平静又畅快的，只是阿青夜深人静之时难免会想起公孙敖。虽然阿青并不清楚自己对于公孙是什么感情，猜想可能是因为从小父亲和兄长都不爱自己，把他当成了父兄一样的人物敬爱，可是想想却又不对，卫长子也会对自己关心照料，和与公孙的相处却是大为不同。至于朋友，那是像赵峥一样的人？却也不是。

阿青思绪万千却又毫无头绪，疑惑之际只好去找雪电散心。阿青已经把雪电当作半个知己，因为彼此心意相通可以无话不谈，至于为什么是半个？阿青是想，雪电又不能回应自己，所以严谨说来只能是半个。

为了这半个知己，阿青走到了马厩，却见曹襄坐在那里，手中还端着酒杯。

“你怎么在这儿？”

曹襄远远就瞧见了阿青，等他走近了才回道：“这是我家，我为什么不能来。”阿青估计他是喝醉了，怕他会醉后失态，忙夺了他酒杯。

“还给我。”曹襄又夺了回来，继续问阿青：“听说你被皇后绑架了？”

“是。”阿青见止不住他，只好随他去了。

“舅舅也知道了，说是想见见你。”曹襄又喝了一口杯中的酒，欲言又止。

“什么？”舅舅……阿青想，曹襄的舅舅不是陛下吗？如今，也是三姐的丈夫了。可是，绑架自己的却也是他的妻子。阿青一时心绪复杂，不知说什么好。

“可惜，可惜了。”曹襄叹道，“本以为你会是个自在闲人，可以过上我想要的生活，没想到没想到，”曹襄说着摇了摇头，“连你也要卷入其中了。”

阿青虽然不懂曹襄在感慨什么，但是所谓“自在闲人”真是和自己没有半点关系，曹襄这种侯世子天生高贵，又怎么会理解自己之前经历的一切呢，阿青腹诽道。不过现在的生活，却是平静安逸，还可以和自己喜欢的人在一起，只是现在还很少见面……阿青知道自己又想起了公孙，不免脸红，还好曹襄喝醉了，并没有看到自己的窘态。

“总之，过几日就会有诏书下来。你做好准备吧，这可以说是个机会，也可以说是个诱惑，不过我很好奇你会选择怎样一条路。”曹襄说着定睛看着阿青，眼中一片澄明，似是从未醉过一般。

“陛下的宠爱，不知何时而来，也不知何时而去。大厦可以一朝而起，也可以一夕将倾。你见过皇后的，应该明白……”

曹襄的话随着他走远渐渐让人听不太清，阿青只当他是醉了说胡话。只是……要见陛下，确实是阿青眼下最令他头痛之事了。  
  
第二日，宫中就传来了天子要召见这个被绑架的卫氏弟弟的消息。

阿青穿了公主赐予他的新衣，与前来的小黄门一同进宫。从尚冠里到未央宫是极近的，只是阿青一直没有资格进入这天子办公的神圣之地。

阿青随着带路的小黄门穿过掖门来到前殿，一路所见，蔚为壮观。阿青只觉这里的装修风格和公主府相似，不过豪华更甚。同是丹遅青户，间以金玉宝石；又有金箔铺顶，饰以各色花纹。拾级而上，还能闻到木兰木特有的清香。阿青心中暗暗称奇，愈发好奇这天子是何等人物。

刚至前殿，朝会还未散，小黄门便让阿青在侧厅等候。阿青未想过天子会在如此正式的场合召见自己。心中万分紧张，忍不住偷偷向四周看去。果然，周围的婢女和侍者从未见过阿青这样的人，都按捺不住好奇，向阿青投去疑惑的目光，又不敢出声议论，互相使起了颜色。阿青并不是第一次接受这种目光，然而在这个特殊的场合下他格外如坐针毡。阿青不再去关注四周，屏息凝神直视前方。

四周的空气显得格外安静，阿青能听到前殿传来的声音。一个年轻却又低沉的青年男子的声线夹杂着大堂的回声，他语气威严，隐隐有金石之声。阿青猜测着一定便是天子了，不禁神往起来。

就这样坐了大约一个时辰，才传来退朝的声音，阿青背上的汗已经不知干了几次又湿了几次。过了一会儿，小黄门才进去通禀，让阿青在殿外等候。

不久殿门才打开，小黄门领着阿青趋步进去。阿青不敢看向四周，只好低头，小心翼翼地看向脚下。阿青只觉这路真长，不知过了多久，小黄门才停了下来，阿青也跟着停了下来，他知道他已经道天子面前了。

阿青整理了下衣裾，按照在公主府学过的礼仪跪下，然后行礼。

“臣青参见陛下！”阿青语调铿锵，音色倒是同往常一般温柔。

“平身。”正是阿青方才听到的那青年男子的声音。

阿青这才起身，站直后才渐渐抬头。阿青见到那高阶上端坐的男子，一身玄色长袍，在装饰得金碧辉煌的正殿内显得格外庄严肃穆。十二旒冕垂在天子面前，阿青勉力想看清天子的神色，却被那白玉珠子撩花了眼。

天子见阿青清澈的眼神盯着自己，虽说无礼，但他却不以为忤，心中还有些好笑，不过这种轻佻的情绪在这庄严的场合不易外露，便继续用严肃的语气问道：“你可是郑青？”

阿青听到这个陌生又熟悉的名字一愣，本来紧张的他不知为何鬼使神差道：“臣不是……不是郑青，臣是阿青。”

天子这回是真的笑了，他初见眼前人觉得相貌颇佳，以为是个聪明人，却没想到他搞不清这姓与名的分别，是个漂亮的草包，忍不住逗阿青道：“朕听闻你父亲姓郑，你名青，所以这阿青与郑青又有何分别？”说完，眼光一闪。

阿青听了天子这话，不卑不亢道：“郑季虽为臣父却生子不举，任由家兄虐待，是以臣从未认他为父，世间也就无这郑青。”阿青顿了顿继续道：“臣本想做个无名无姓之人，浑噩度过一生，未曾想家母还愿收留臣，这名是家母之前所取，便有了阿青。”

阿青开始语气还是严肃的，说到后面却有些哽咽。

天子听完大笑道：“未想到你居然这般想！我汉以孝治天下，朕从未见过如你这般大逆不道之人。可见襄儿并没有骗朕。”

阿青初听天子大笑便不解，又听到天子说自己是大逆不道之人，心中一冷怕是要受惩罚，又担心自己会连累到家人，最后却又听到天子提及襄儿语气甚慰，百感交集间徒生几分疑惑。

“襄儿？可是平阳侯世子曹襄。”

“没错。不过不是他跟朕说的，是朕向皇姐询问你的事，皇姐说襄儿与你熟识，让朕问他，他才说的。”

阿青听天子居然给自己仔细解释这来龙去脉，不禁松了口气，不像当初那么害怕，放松了下来。

天子见他一时不回话，秉退了左右，似有什么要事要与他说。阿青就直直站在那里，直到那个一路带自己过来的小黄门走出殿外，天子才走近打量着自己，压低了声音说道：“大长公主和皇后没对你如何吧。”

阿青听天子这样问话，知道并不想和她们起冲突，但还是如实说道：“大长公主只是找人绑了臣，囚在地窖里，会按时给饭吃，直到公孙敖救出臣，臣并未受什么大罪。”只是略去了巫人之事不讲。

天子听他回得认真，笑道：“你倒是个明白人，朕就喜欢聪明人。朕要让你知道：‘君子报仇十年不晚’，不管有什么怨恨，都不该是此时。”

“臣不怨恨。”阿青及时回道，却并未继续解释原因。

“好，好一个‘不怨恨’。说起来那个公孙敖也是个厉害人，居然敢从大长公主手下救你出来，也算得上是生死之交了。”

阿青见天子突然提及公孙敖，不免脸红，便将和公孙敖在建章的事都讲了一遍，包括与韩嫣比箭之事。

天子见他讲得生动，虽知他读书不多，却能从这叙事中窥得他学习的天赋，心下欢喜。又见他提及公孙敖时神色与之前的严肃不大相同，猜到几分他们的关系，只是他年纪尚轻估计多半是不懂的。至于韩嫣……

“阿青，你可知韩大夫背后说公孙敖的坏话来着。”天子似笑非笑地看向阿青，试探他的反应。

阿青果然有些焦急道：“公孙大哥只是不想让汉军受辱，并不是有意得罪韩大夫的。”阿青说着跪了下去，正是为公孙敖求情。

天子无意让他跪下反而扶他起来，正色道：“你未免小觑朕了？朕还能分不清这其中是非，公孙敖是我大汉的优秀将士，不奖赏反而责罚又是什么道理？”

阿青听了这话方松了口气，不过天子情绪多变确实让他难以招架，但好在天子为人豁达大度，不拘小节，倒是有几分可爱之处，阿青不禁想到了曹襄，抿了抿嘴。

“阿青，朕今日赐你姓卫，你可愿意？”天子威严的声音又在耳边响起，阿青听到浑身一颤，跪了下去。

阿青像是终于找到了故乡的游子一般，过了许久，才回道：“臣……愿意。”这么多年，终于有家接纳自己……阿青这般想着，双眼已是红了。

“你行二，唔，便字仲卿吧。虽然你未及冠，但是有了字在宫中做事也能方便一些。”

阿青见天子赐字，更是万分感激，一口答应下来，还来不及想天子所说的宫中做事是怎么回事。

“卫青，”阿青听天子改口又是一怔，这短短不到一个时辰内就经历了平生不敢想、不敢奢望的一切，阿青此时有些发懵，懵懂中继续听天子道：“既然你之前在建章给事，朕便封你为建章监，管理建章宫和建章营骑的事务。不过，”天子稍稍停顿了一下，似是觉得这个安排稍有不妥，“建章终是太远了，朕加封你为侍中，在朕的身边还是能进步更快。”说完，天子笑着看着从刚才就一直跪在地上谢恩的阿青。

“臣，卫青谢陛下圣恩。”说出那个陌生的名字后，阿青顿觉自己已经脱胎换骨，成为了另外一个完全不同的人。我真的是卫青了吗？

“明日，卫青就来宫中报到吧。”天子说完便离开了。

“诺。”卫青跪在地上久久没有起来，直到天子的脚步声彻底消失在大殿的尽头。

TBC


	8. 情迷

刚当上建章监及侍中的卫青变得异常忙碌起来，除了日常工作外，他还要熟悉环境与人事，而这一切对于卫青来说都是完全陌生的。至于他的这位皇帝陛下虽然对他还算亲切，却也是喜怒不定，在他身边工作，更要打起十二分精神。

短短几日，卫青和这些侍中们都打了个照面，仔细观察一番，这些人要么出身高贵风姿卓绝，要么身怀绝技才华出众，感叹之际难免有些自卑的情绪。卫青从未见这么多奇人能士济济一堂，无论是顾问应对还是策论都各有所长，而自己却出身卑微还并无所能，未读过许多书的卫青思忖起了曹襄的话，如今他只能奋起直追了。皇帝也同他讲起天禄阁的书籍他可以随意查阅，天子如此慷慨，卫青必然不能辜负这皇恩浩荡。

五日后的休沐，卫青终于回到家，才知道家里这天翻地覆的变化。两个弟弟也都被赐了卫姓正式成了卫步和卫广，而大哥卫长子也有了新字长君，封了侍中。卫青大概能明白天子的用意，他能成为卫家人也是欢心远远大于烦恼，更觉得这位平素看起来思维跳脱的天子实际做事时是格外周密又体贴的，于是卫青心中再一次感谢起天子来，虽然这几日他已经不知感谢过多少次了。

宫里有了大哥照应，卫青之后的日子也逐渐过得舒坦起来，只是向来敏感的他能察觉到其他人对于他们兄弟二人审视和疑惑的目光，特别是对卫青。宫女和黄门私下里议论纷纷自不必提，就是这些侍中看他们也万分好奇，只是常年的修养告诉他们不能把这份感情表露于外而已。看不见但是不代表不存在，卫青有些苦恼，只能去做好陛下布置他的每一份任务。

天子知道了卫青给曹襄养过马的事，就逐渐将马政这一方面的事务交予他处理。与他一起共事的是个和比他大不了几岁的少年，卫青初见他便觉得他聪慧中透着精明，后来知道他叫桑弘羊，是市井商人家出身，精通数术，特别擅长心算，又有过目不忘的本领。这个桑弘羊除了自己的工作外对其余的都不甚关注，自然对卫青也就是普通同事看待，这恰是卫青所喜，因此二人合作十分和睦。

这段时日，天子愈发喜欢微服夜行，特别喜欢在南山附近狩猎，作为侍中的卫青自然也跟着去了。之前卫青在山里和伙伴们狩猎只能算是小孩子过家家，不能与皇帝狩猎的气势相比。虽然天子是微行，装备可是实打实的皇家特供。卫青摸了摸背上的弓，这是天子新赏给他的，做工细致，用的都是上好的材料，不免跃跃欲试，想在猎场上一展身手，毕竟他已经很久未打过猎了。

卫青骑在马上环顾四周，想看看都有谁来参加，却在人群中看到一个熟悉的面孔，心中一紧。

公孙大哥——卫青在心中默念，却没有出声唤他，毕竟隔着人群，大声呼喊显得突兀，只好默默看着对方，正好对方也似乎发现了自己，炽热的目光隔空投射在了卫青那沐浴在日光下的铠甲上。

卫青突然愧疚起来，自从入宫以来都没能抽出身去看他，但是自己并未有一刻忘了他也算是弥补了吧。

卫青骑着马小步绕过人群，走到了公孙的后面。

“喂，公孙大哥，原来你也在这里。”卫青让自己的马与公孙的马并行，用手指戳了下对方的后背，公孙敖这才转过身来。

“原来你之前没看到我啊。”卫青有些失望，顿时觉得自己方才自作多情了，明明……明明刚才一直看着自己，结果现在才发现……

“怎么可能没看到你，”公孙敖觉得卫青居然在意这种细节有些好笑，忙解释道：“只是刚见到有些惊讶，后来突然就不见你了，再见你就是现在了。”

公孙敖得知卫青入宫后一直没见他来找自己有些担心，这次天子狩猎，公孙敖便想阿青应该会在，没想到真在这里见到了令他魂牵梦萦之人，一时激动不已，等再回过神来，对方却已经不见了。正如水中的月，轻轻一碰就打碎不见了。公孙敖还以为是自己思虑过多导致产生的幻影，没想到一转身就看到了眼前人。

“抱歉，这几日太忙了，没能去看你。你……，还有苏大哥他们过得怎么样？”阿青听他解释完忍不住问他近况。

公孙敖见他关心自己心中一暖，道：“我和你苏大哥都和往常一样，就是……就是……”

“就是什么？”卫青见他欲言又止，忍不住接道。

“就是，就是吃不到你做的饭了。”公孙敖本想说“就是你不在不习惯”，却见他一脸认真，话锋一转，顺道开起了他的玩笑。

“好啊，原来我辛辛苦苦给你做饭，你只记得我做的饭了，倒是忘了人。”卫青说完才觉得自己说得好像有些不对，却又不知哪里不对，脸上微微泛起了红晕。

卫青见对方怔怔看着自己，忙道：“我如果说错了，你不必当真。”

公孙敖见他突然说出这番痴语，以为他开了窍，后来见他这般掩饰，才明白他其实还是处于懵懂的状态，便没有接下去，反而问他：“这几日，你过得怎样，应该特别辛苦了。”

这就说来话长了，卫青和公孙二人两匹马并辔而行，直到南山脚下，卫青才将他这几日的见闻说完，一路上都没打过猎物。

听他说完，公孙敖知道他小小年纪虽懂得察言观色，办事也努力，只是毕竟还是天真，有些担心地问：“陛下对你可好？”

“陛下？陛下对我很好啊，”卫青提到天子，语气都有几分钦慕，“就是我……我做了件蠢事。”

“什么事？”公孙敖从未听过他这般语气说话，有些不自在，见他停顿就接过了话。

“是这样，有次天子问我喜欢什么，我不知道怎么回答，低头见案上都铺了金箔，就说了句金子。结果天子哈哈大笑，笑得停不下来，最后却是赏了我一堆金子。”

“哦？”公孙敖听了皱了皱眉，“原来阿青你是喜欢金子的，我还以为你很好养活呢。”

“我就是很好养活啊，只是，随口那么一说，没想到后来天子赏我基本就只给金子了，其实我更喜欢其他的呢。”

公孙敖听卫青说完忍不住弓起手指，敲了敲他的额头：“没想到你是个小财迷。不过，你要担心有人会嫉妒的。”

卫青笑着问：“谁啊？这有什么好嫉妒的，陛下向来慷慨。”

公孙敖见远处有一头麋鹿，驱马过去，张弓欲射。卫青只听到一个小声的“我啊”，注意力就全被猎物吸引了过去。

卫青见公孙敖要发箭，他虽离得远，也好胜心起，瞄准了麋鹿刚拉紧弓便射了出去，紧随其后的是公孙敖羽箭凌空的声音。

麋鹿应声倒下，身上居然插了两支箭，果然卫青和公孙敖都射中了，而且都是致命的部位，不能判定是谁的功劳。这时，公孙敖走到卫青身边，轻声说道：“这只鹿送给你了。”

卫青心中欢喜，本来的好胜心都烟消云散，忘了这只鹿明明自己也射中了，怎么就是公孙敖说的“送”了呢？

来不及想这许多，卫青收下了这只鹿，就急向南山更深处行进，前方还有更多更诱人的猎物在等着他。

天子又一次捕获了最多的猎物，夺得全队第一。卫青自己亦有不少收获，第一次便如此尽兴，让卫青对天子这特殊喜好也有了共鸣。天色渐深，大家不得不返回时，卫青还意犹未尽，心中盼望着下一次何时才能出宫到这南山中射猎一番呢。

估算了下时间，这一次无论如何不能及时赶回皇宫，天子便令随从在山野附近找到了一家旅店。山中条件恶劣，幸好天子不拘小节，应允了。旅店老板虽然猜不透来者身份，但是见他们打扮不俗还持有武器，既敬又怕，忙和妻子为天子收拾出一间最好的房间。条件有限，其余人只能住在其他普通房间中，好的是老板娘还为大家准备了酒菜。

在外间同大家一起用完餐，又饮了这旅店特有的佳酿，卫青便回了卧室，还未来得及点灯，黑灯瞎火便被人一把抱住。

卫青下意识想用日常训练的擒拿术反手撂倒对方，鼻子却先嗅到了对方衣上的气息。

“公孙大哥？”卫青放弃了挣扎，在公孙敖的怀里安分了下来，许久见他不答话，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的前襟。没有酒味？对了，在外面也没见到他，为什么今天他如此反常？卫青心中疑惑却始终没有问出口，只是在静谧的黑暗中仔细听着公孙敖那清晰无比的心跳声。

方才喝的酒虽不多，卫青酒量也甚好并不容易醉，此时却有一股燥热从心底涌了上来。喝多了还是上头，卫青心中为自己找着借口，嗅着眼前男子的气息，心愈发砰砰直跳，又动了几下，抱住他的男子终于推开了他。

房间有一扇小窗，正好有一束山月清辉斜射进来，照在卫青的脸上，朦朦胧胧升起一层薄雾。公孙敖直视他，本想要问他什么，见到此等秀丽景色有些痴了，忍不住覆上唇，轻咬着卫青柔软的唇珠。

卫青万万没想到公孙敖会有这般举动，瞪大了双眼努力想看清对方脸上的神色。

真是甜。公孙敖已经撬开了卫青的牙关，看来这家酒很不错，没有去品尝有些可惜了。公孙敖胡思乱想之际，神已经飞在了天外，不过，现在这般方式品尝，更有一番滋味。

这一吻对于没有任何经验的卫青而言，有些太长、太过缠绵了。卫青身上已经软了，对方却是游刃有余在引导着他进一步探索。

终于结束了，卫青推开了公孙敖想喘口气。与其说是推开了不如说是公孙敖主动放开了他，平时还算有力的卫青，此时手臂附在公孙敖身上却是软绵绵的，没有什么力量，倒像在牵引着对方。

卫青这时得空，坐在了榻边，刚才一直站着还要接受这“非人”的折磨，是有些累了。公孙敖见他坐下，就在他身侧坐下。

卫青在等着对方解释，公孙敖却不说话。虽然卫青不通风月之事，不过进了宫也算是见多识广，尤其是天子身边美妾姣童环绕，又怎能没见过这种事。公孙敖，究竟把我当做了什么？卫青抿了下唇，借着不算明亮但是清澈的月光看着对方的脸。

“刚才狩猎你为什么独自一人，不愿同我一起？”

卫青没听到自己想要的解释，反而被质问，心下有些懊恼又不愿表露出来，轻声说道：“我只是想一个人试试，不想你……不想你来帮我。既然我想成为一名优秀的士兵，必然不能放过这独自训练的机会，而大哥总是当我是孩子庇护我，我只能想办法独立。”卫青说完，眼睛里亮亮的，仅有的信念在支撑着他。

“不是厌弃我就好，我怕你进宫后心态就变了，见到更广阔的世界便不再看中我了。阿青会永远在我身边对不对？”公孙敖轻松了一口气，将卫青再次揽到怀里。卫青点了点头，鬓发蹭到了公孙敖的下颌。

“公孙大哥救过我性命，我们……是生死之交，阿青怎么会因为眼前富贵而忘记了救命恩人，大哥未免太小瞧我了。”卫青这话中本带着几分怨气，可是由他柔声说出来却令人十分受用。

“你当我是救命恩人？”公孙敖品了品他话中的意味，喃喃道：“我从未当你是个孩子，也并非当你是朋友，从一开始便不是，大概以后……你会懂的。”说完，强健的手臂又紧了紧。

卫青听到公孙敖说如何看待自己时本以为等到了自己心中期待的答案，没想到对方最后却什么也未说明，不觉气馁。此时他虽然依偎在公孙敖的怀里，却不明白对方的心意。

“不如……不如，我们把刚才的做完，怎样？”卫青鼓足了全部勇气，才低声说全了这句，他把头埋在公孙敖的前襟，不敢看他，只有两只可爱的耳朵竖在外面，在焦急地等待着心上人的回答。

扑通——扑通——卫青只觉得自己的心脏要跳出来，可对方却始终不说话。许久得不到回应的卫青开始有些失望了，不免后悔自己言辞轻率，不知道对方又会怎样看待自己。

思绪纷乱时，公孙敖抱着卫青的上身将他推倒了在了榻上。

扑通——扑通——卫青听到了公孙敖和自己的心跳，比刚才更激烈，却不再是惴惴不安的了。公孙敖解开卫青的上衣，带着常年握刀剑起的茧子的手掌抚摸着卫青年轻洁白的肌肤。

卫青感到了痒，之前除了自己没有人摸过他身上，所以他是如此的敏感以至于想笑，可是他又不敢笑，怕打扰了公孙敖的兴致，只好强忍着。

似乎感受到了身下人对自己特有的体贴，公孙敖放轻了动作，不再用手只是用唇吮吸他的肌肤。卫青感到对方下巴的髭须略过身上，心中痒痒的，忍不住伸手抱住了公孙敖宽阔的脊背。在这个男人身上，卫青体会到了前所未有的温暖，身体摩擦中心却被点热。

卫青下身渐渐有了反应，对他而言却是完全陌生的。他虽见过天子与人调情，但是对于这真刀实枪的情事却是一窍不通，一时间有些羞赧，不知如何说给眼前人。

公孙敖感受到了身下人的尴尬，停下了手上的动作抬眼看他。窗外的月光正打在了卫青的脸上，照亮了他额上晶莹的汗珠，双眼在半睁半闭间泛着水气，像是晓露水仙；又见他凡心初动，双颊带有绯色，如同涂了一层薄薄的胭脂，更像春睡的海棠。公孙敖一时间看呆了，久久未有动作。

卫青见身上人许久未动作有些尴尬，睁眼正对上对方炽烈的目光，便又立刻闭上了，他已情动，却又不知如何纾解，双腿轻轻蹭上公孙敖的腰际。公孙敖这才反应过来他这青涩的情人在渴望着什么，伸手准确握住了对方的下身。

“嗯……”初次经受这般不算激烈的情事，连自慰都从未有过的卫青轻吟出声，身体蜷缩起来。公孙敖单手环住他的下体，上下撸动，频率越来越快，没过多久卫青就泄了身，少年还不经事，完事后舒展了身体，在榻上虚张着嘴喘息着。

这时，公孙敖才刚刚情动，却又不愿勉强初经人事的卫青，于是握住他的手，引领着他的手指隔着层布握住了自己的下身。

虽然隔着裤子，卫青的手指第一次触碰到其他男性的下体，脸上的颜色愈发红了。就是他自己的，也只有沐浴时才会短暂触碰，如今却被人牢牢攥住手，将这巨大握在手心，一时间不知如何自处。可是一想对方刚为自己诚心服务过，不能刚舒服过就放下对方不管，狠下心，主动替公孙敖安抚起来。

也许是知道卫青没有经验，公孙敖握住他的手指导着他手上的动作，不知弄了多少下，卫青已经渐渐熟练了，公孙敖才射了出来。裤子湿了，卫青摸到了一片黏腻，才知道结束了。还好放下了袍子就看不见了，卫青想着，感到身上软绵绵的，一阵疲倦袭来，不自觉闭上了眼睛。

公孙敖知道他累了，亲了亲他的脸颊，在卫青身侧躺下。

二人还未休息片刻，外间传来一片纷杂之声。公孙敖无奈间叫醒了卫青，匆忙穿好衣服，想要看看外面究竟发生了什么。

TBC


	9. 同朝

公孙敖方踏出门，就瞧见门口骑郎们将一群恶少年包围起来，双方对峙着，剑拔弩张。公孙敖心道不好，怕是天子遇到了危险，不过幸好事态已暂时得到了控制，未免舒了口气，否则岂止是失职之罪这么简单，怕不是要……

“公孙大哥，这是怎么了？”这时卫青从门口出来，走到公孙敖背后，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀问道。公孙敖察觉到肩膀上的手，轻轻一碰就收了回去，心中一荡，本来操心眼前的事也被瞬间放下了，又想起了方才旖旎之事。

卫青见他回头盯着自己看，双颊瞬间染了一层红霞，忙错过他的目光向远方望去，只见天子就站在人群后方，不过此时恶少年已经缴了械，大概是确认没了危险，所以此时天子神情并不凝重，反倒是有几分气定神闲。

卫青一扫视到天子，便注意到天子目光正射向自己，心中咯噔一声，不知刚才他看见了多少，又要怎么向他解释自己去了哪儿又做了什么，正是心中惴惴不安之际，卫青用尽力气迈开步子向天子走过去，好弥补自己作为侍中的职责。

天子见他往自己这边走，眼中闪过一丝微妙，笑了笑，移开了目光，侧身看向了跪在他身边已经吓得惊慌失措的酒店老板和强撑着几分镇定的老板娘。

“老板娘倒是有识人之明啊，能看出吾非凡人。”天子突然高声说道，四周霎时静了下来，只是这语气却似是若无其事一般。

“妾夫只是贪图小利，并不是有意谋害天子，望天子开恩，若是执意要处死我们夫妇二人，也求天子开恩能让我们夫妇二人死在一处。”老板娘不卑不亢，说完俯下身深深一拜，始终不起。

卫青此时已经走到了天子身边，听到这一番对话，才知这老板见天子一行锦衣华饰，以为定是富豪商贾，于是叫了当地的恶少年想狠狠敲这富豪一笔，获得的财宝估计他这辈子都可以逍遥自在，大不了不要这山野酒店了。谁知老板娘察觉到这位旅客不是凡人不可得罪，可惜劝说丈夫不过，只得用新酿将他灌醉，正要遣散恶少年之时，却被天子一行人发现了，才闹出眼前这番局面。

“如今连山野村妇都小觑朕，更别提那些深宫贵妇。”天子见这妇人生死之际还能如此坦然，不免自嘲起来。周围侍郎们听了也是精神一振，这深宫贵妇是指谁，他们都是天子身边最亲密信任之人，心中自然有数，至于天子的胸中抱负，他们更是无人不晓。只是现下正是真龙或跃在渊之际，大家都只能谨慎做事，将这份理想埋在心底，不过能听到天子这番话，也算是不辜负多年的共同努力。

“你们倒是难得夫妻恩爱，”天子叹了口气，“事到临头，也不愿撇清夫妇关系，只可惜你所爱非人，你丈夫却不是个好人。”

老板娘听到天子一言，颤了颤俯下的肩背说道：“妾明白，只是妾嫁给妾夫后又对他生了爱慕之情，这情却不是由他是何等人左右得了的……”老板娘一时不知如何形容，“只是见了他便心生欢喜，再无其他。”

她虽然说得哽咽，卫青却将这些言语听得明明白白，他又想起了曹襄说过的情之一字不可解，是读书千卷也明白不了的，此时卫青却似乎明白了一点又似乎还是不够明白。他突然想起了公孙敖，抬眼透过人群寻他，正好碰上了对方的眼睛。这番炽烈的目光却让他不敢直视，又低头看向那妇人。

“却是痴情儿女，”天子顿了一下，“只是你丈夫错事在先，不得不罚，但是你阻挠他有功，又不得不赏，那么，让他充军好了，来日和匈奴必有一战，保家卫国虽然凶险艰苦却也是好男儿的去处，岂不美哉？”

那对夫妇见天子居然放过了自己，连忙拜了又拜，感谢天子的宽大处理，而身边的骑郎们听到和匈奴必有一战，也是摩拳擦掌，胸中鼓足了气，就等那有朝一日了。

卫青顿时也觉得豪情满怀，虽然他新来不久，对天子并不了解，但是呆在天子身边，对天子想法当然有所察觉。只是今天这席话更是坚定了他追随天子的愿望，可是赵峥，这个与他有共同理想的兄弟，却依然不知道下落何方。

天子早注意到卫青站在了自己身边，此时用余光瞥见他踌躇满怀的样子觉得可爱，毕竟还是个孩子……也不该是个孩子了。

“仲卿，去把吾的外衣拿来。”卫青这才注意到，事起仓促，刚在屋内休息的天子没来得及穿上外衣就出了门，实在是失礼。卫青快步走进天子屋内，寻了衣服，小心服侍天子换上。

平时卫青也会替天子做此类事，却并不会像现在这般忐忑。天子也喝了酒，酒气和男子气氤氲在一起，让卫青有些脸红，这是他之前并未有过的感受，此时却是陌生又熟悉，依然还是硬着头皮替天子穿好了外衣，每一处都有细心地照顾到。觉得全部妥帖了，卫青才敢抬头看向天子。见天子神色自然，这才放心。

想必是宫里得了消息，派了车驾来接天子回宫。天子上了车，叫卫青同自己一齐上车，这是卫青第一次骖乘，不仅自己受宠若惊，其他侍中骑郎们也都露出艳羡目光。因为这骖乘只有德才兼备又有地位的侍中才能做，他初来乍到只是因为姐姐被宠幸才成了侍中，如今又得与天子同车，卫青不知道自己何德何能能够如此幸运。

上车时，卫青担心公孙敖，回头看了一眼，见他对自己笑了笑，宽了心也微笑回复，这才上了车。

马车一路向未央宫前行。路途颠簸，卫青坐在天子身边一言不发，第一次和天子独处在这狭小一室只觉有些尴尬。天子悄悄打量他，见他端坐在那儿，神情拘谨，不像平时那般天真大胆，开始怀疑自己是不是做了错误的决定。卫青则是如坐针毡，一直担心若是天子询问自己方才去哪儿了，该如何回复。

“吾见你方才对对匈奴作战很有兴趣？”天子似是漫不经心地问道。

“回陛下，臣是有这个夙愿。”卫青老实回道。

“哦？夙愿？你才多大，知道什么是夙愿吗？”天子听了笑出声来。

“不是，不是，臣有听话好好读书，并不是乱用词。”然后将他和赵峥一事讲给天子听，这是他第一次将此事告诉天子，绘声绘色说完好像放下了什么似的，只觉和天子之间的距离近了些。

“朕会让你得偿所愿的，因为这不仅是你的愿望，也是朕的愿望，更是天下人的愿望。”

卫青见到天子说话时眼中亮晶晶的闪着光芒，像是天上的太阳一般耀眼，或许这才是上天之子才该有的神情，而不是受制于深宫妇人的青年皇帝。

卫青不知道他自己的眼睛也是明亮的，里面有孺慕之情也有君臣相得，可惜没有人看到。

“吾看你和公孙敖很熟？”没想到天子话锋一转，提起了卫青最头疼的问题。

“毕竟公孙大哥是臣的……救命恩人。”卫青勉强说出这句，不知该如何接。

天子见他没有继续说下去，扫了他一眼，道：“我居然忘了此事。也是，所以你在建章还有人照顾，我也就不用担心了。”

“臣，会在建章尽心职守，不负陛下大恩。”卫青知道天子博闻强记怎么会忘记这事，不过他既然这么说就是让自己有台阶可下。

“你就这么喜欢做建章监，不愿意在我身边做侍中吗？”天子见他突然严肃起来故意逗他。

“臣，臣不敢，臣愿誓死效忠陛下。”卫青郑重回道。

“你不要从哪里看来这话就学来敷衍朕，什么死不死的，朕倒是希望大汉的士兵都是不死的，都死了哪来的胜利。”

“朕要你在身边学习，也要去建章营学习，二者缺一不可。去建章你不必顾忌什么，大可放手一搏，当然，朕叫你回来你也要随时回到朕的身边。”天子有深意的看了卫青一眼。

“你太年轻了，做事还不够游刃有余。”“游刃有余”这四个字天子特意加重读音了，卫青知道这个典出《庄子》，大概是揶揄自己在读庄子吧。

“需要多些历练。”

“诺。”

数月间，卫青频在未央与建章间往来，虽然二者相距不远，但是任务繁重让他经常步履匆匆。未央气氛严肃些，每当回到建章卫青都像回到了家一般。之前的那些骑郎们虽然成了他的手下，但因都比他年长些，待他如同兄弟；又因他一贯纪律严明赏罚分明，身先士卒也没有架子，大家都对他敬重又亲切。

苏建在这些骑郎间年纪长些，性格温柔宽厚，与那些刺头们实属不同。卫青因此对苏建倚重的同时还带了些依恋，他自己不在建章的时候将事务都托付给了苏建处理。

至于公孙敖呢？从自己在车上跟陛下说完那番话后，他就升了官，做了太中大夫，彻底被调离了建章。卫青做侍中时偶尔会见到他，只是在天子眼皮子底下，别说眉目传情了，连话也搭不上几句，少年被挑起的短暂情愫就这样又被压回了心底。

“纵我不往，子宁不来？”卫青学《诗》读到这句时，忍不住在竹简上画了个叉。如果自己忍不住去找他，会被当作轻浮浪子吧。

没过多久，事情突然就有了转机。三姐诞下了皇长女，终于被封了夫人。卫青也升职做了太中大夫，彻底回到了未央宫。尽管如此，他放不下建章的兄弟们，得闲还会经常回去看看。

一日，陛下如往常一样在承明殿处理政事又到了深夜。卫青侍立在旁，没忍住打了个哈欠。天子瞥见了他的小动静，知道他又困了，少年人不能缺觉，就挥了挥手让公孙敖带他去承明庐值宿。

卫青谢过陛下的体贴，和公孙敖一路回到了宿舍。

公孙敖扶他上了榻，起身要走，没想到袖子缠到了卫青的小臂上，伸手想抬起他的胳膊抽身离去，却看见卫青那双清澈明亮的大眼睛正盯着自己的脸仔细地瞧。

公孙敖顿时觉得下腹一热，然而，这是在宫中的宿舍，虽然现在没有旁人，但是，但是，这终究不妥。可是，他看着榻上正面目含春的情人，又怎么舍得离开。

上次二人只粗糙的用手解决，又多日未见，现下电光火石间就一发不可收拾。

“公孙大哥，别走行吗？”卫青终于说出了这句几日都没能说出口的话。公孙敖也不回答，伸手就去解他衣带。

卫青哪里见过这架势，明明是自己先出口的，这时却慌了神，双手想推却。可是，自己点的火，又怎么好自己灭掉，只能任由眼前高大的男子对自己为所欲为。

之前公孙敖对自己可以算得上体贴，这次，却无论如何也谈不上，不说他粗鲁就不错了。卫青从未经受过这种猛烈的风雨，开始害怕，渐渐地适应了，也觉得有些受用。

仓皇间，卫青的衣服已经被公孙敖撕扯得差不多了。这衣服明天是彻底穿不了了，还好宿舍还有备用的，卫青闭上了眼睛躺平了想。

“你怎么不来找我？”

卫青睁开了眼，看见了上面近在咫尺的脸正专注地问自己。

“你不来找我，凭什么要我去找你。”卫青脱口而出，说完才觉得不妥却已经晚了，只好吐了吐舌头。公孙敖看到他的舌尖红艳艳的，忍不住直接噙住了他的，两人的唇舌就这样互相缠绕在了一起。

卫青还没掌握技巧，时间长了只觉要窒息了一般，双手想拨开对方的头。公孙敖感到了这股力，就松开了唇齿，看着身下人急促地喘息着，面颊通红，裸露的上身也泛起一片片粉红。

真可爱。公孙敖双手反复逡巡着少年瘦削的上身，边说道：“你现在是天子贵戚了，我还怎么敢来找你。”卫青知道他在说笑，可是语气却诚恳无比，以前当他是个老实人真是自己看错了眼。只是眼下，他已经被眼前这个男人撩拨了起来，必须先速战速决，然后再秋后算账。

卫青的双腿还没蹭上公孙敖的腰，就被掰开、折叠、按在两侧。他的前面早已勃起，却无人照料，他想弯腰伸手握住前面，公孙敖已经先手用两指捅进了他的后穴。他弓起的腰瞬间脱了力，被刺激得弹了回去。

太过分了，那里从来没有被进入过，任何人、任何物。卫青颤抖着双肩，他觉得有种莫名的羞耻，不知是被进入还是被这个掰开腿的动作。可是他好奇，他忍不住去看那正在抽插的手指。

公孙敖动作得不疾不徐，他的手指已然被润湿了，上面附着着晶莹的液体。他知道，卫青身体的回答很动人，已经胜过了千言万语。他，喜欢被他这样。

公孙敖抬头看见卫青正认真注视着自己进进出出的手指，心中冷笑，伸开两指，将穴口撑开，准备扶着自己的阳物进去。

疼，但是深受情欲之害，卫青只想他赶快进去，便挺身主动吸纳着那巨大的灼热。

之前用手帮他解决的时候没觉得有这么大啊，卫青心中懊悔，只觉得下身像被利斧劈开一般。对方进出几次后，他才勉强适应。

太紧了。公孙敖只觉得炽热的甬道在热情地欢迎自己，层层叠叠地包裹着、吞噬着。他长舒了一口气，只觉得数月间的不满和担忧都被抛之脑后。

卫青渐渐得了趣，尝试着逢迎他。公孙敖见他放浪起来，忍不住用手去拍打他的臀。

卫青顿时清醒过来，从没想到他会这样对自己，此时只想抓住他的手让他停下来，可是浑身酸软无力，根本抬不起腰。

“别太过分了。”卫青想义正辞严此刻却只能像呻吟一般溢出。

“可是你很喜欢，不是吗？”公孙敖没有停下手中动作，在他的拍打下，进入得更深了。

高大男子的阳物在少年的身体深处研磨着，尝试着去找他的敏感点，直到某处让少年身体一颤随后动都不动，公孙敖知道自己找到了。

“以后就方便了。”

没有以后了，卫青心中赌气道，却怎么也说不出口，任由男子在敏感处反复鞭笞。

“嗯……嗯……”尽管没有被触碰，卫青前端的液体射到了公孙敖的小腹上。虽然这是第一次进入，但是结果令公孙敖满意。他情人的身体足够敏感，他们的身体和灵魂同样契合。

高潮后卫青全身都软了下来，任凭公孙敖肏弄。公孙敖见他已经得了趣也加速进出，终于一泄如注，全都射了进去。

“喜欢吗？喜欢就常来找我。”完事后，公孙敖搂着怀中的少年说道。

“想得美。”卫青此时卸了力气，只能逞口舌之快。

他到底当我是什么呢？少年本来就困得不行，此时来不及细想，瞬间就睡了过去。

TBC


End file.
